Frosted Memories: 1 Nipped Your Nose
by OfTheFlamingHeart
Summary: 18 Year Old Jamie Bennett wonders at the moon one night. Little did he know the adventure that life would have in store. Will he get to hold on to a once in a lifetime kind of love? Or is fate, & a loony lunar man, just cruel? (Jack Frost/Jamie Bennett) Part 1 of 3 (eventually) of the Frosted Memories Storyline
1. Nipped Your Nose

Falling in love can be a real bitch as a teen. There's already the usual feelings of complete worthlessness, angst, lust and naivety that comes with straight relations. But Jamie Bennett had had more than a few of those, even in a town like Burgess. In the last two years he'd come to the realization that he was also attracted to guys in that way. Not that he wasn't attracted to girls still but even though Burgess wasn't as small as it seemed, it wasn't exactly New York City in terms of options. And if he could crush on a guy as hard as he crushed on a girl then more options were available! Not that he was some stereotype Bi guy man-whore. As a matter of fact, Jamie hadn't gone further than some pretty spectacular make out sessions with a good deal of pawing. And yes, guys had featured almost as often as girls. Unfortunarely most other guys were either experimenting or full blown fairies. In either case Jamie was more than a little uncomfortable. The experimenters never really wanted a relationship and the fairies were a bit much to handle. Girls generally ran the same way.

So virgin Jamie sat at the end of his bed one night and reflected. There was one last part of his personality that only a handful of others had known. Jamie was the Last Light, literally the only kid in the world at one point who believed in the legendary figures he knew now as Guardians. That experience had been more than a few years ago and many of his friends from that time moved away, stopped believing, or were involved with other people. It was the fall of his last year at high school and he still believed in Santa Claus (he saw very briefly and rarely), the Tooth Fairy (Sophie still had a few baby teeth to go but otherwise no contact there), the Sandman (mostly came around while he was asleep although he did have a few dream visits now and then), The Easter Bunny (last glimpsed a tail about five years ago but no other sign except the eggs) and last but not least Jack Frost. Now Jack had always thought of Burgess as his home even before regaining his memories. But now that he remembered his death at the pond Jack had admitted getting chills at the place (odd coming from a winter spirit but there you have it). Jack would blow into town for a day or two now and again come winter (and again for a freak spring or fall chill) but he would just as quickly blow back out again. This left Jamie feeling rather alone even when he was at school or a party. That nagging sensation of "no one really knows me" was made horribly true in Jamie's mind because of the amazing adventure he'd had some years ago. Was that really where the story ended? Did Happily Ever After always end up being so dull and normal? In spite of all the planning for his future that his teachers and guidance counselors wanted him to start Jamie felt like there was something else he was meant for. Some other purpose. Something decidedly NOT normal.

He looked out his window as he sat on his bed and stared at the moon. It just happened to be a full moon tonight and Jamie could almost see the face of the man in the moon. He always felt that sensation of destiny or purpose or whatever you call it when he looked at the moon. Was it the man trying to speak to him. He had his doubts after all Jack Frost had barely heard anything out of the man in over 300 years so why should he Jamie even consider the possibility of communicating with the enigmatic Man? As he stared out the window, he noticed a pattern of ice forming around the outer edges of the glass and smiled as it spread inward. It was Jack. In a near unconscious act he opened the window and called out to him. A familiar splash of white hair popped down from above the window frame and Jamie stepped back in surprise and laughed. The pale face of Jack Frost was pulled into some strange absurd expression obviously meant to startle. And it did. Jack relaxed his face into a smile the joke played and he slid into the room with supernatural ease. Jamie always envied Jack's ability to call the wind and fly.

Jack hadn't actually been intending to stick around much as he'd figured that Jamie would have been asleep. He'd been thinking about a new bully in the next town that North had been concerned about. Good kid, but his parents were divorcing and he was starting to act out. Jack took it personally since he was one of the few hundred believers Jack had made. But when he heard his name in Burgess, he knew he had to make time for his First Believer. After his window prank he'd floated into the room and noted that really only a few things had changed.

The biggest one was literally Jamie himself who was now taller than Jack's 5'11". Jamie was a good five inches taller! Although he was still fairly beanpole-ish even at 18. That was another thing 18! His little believer was now a big adult. And the first thing Jack received almost before his feet could touch ground was an adult sized hug. Jack could feel the streamlined muscle through Jamie's thin tank top. Not to mention the "musculature" he could feel pressing up against his stomach. He wasn't quite to full steam but Jamie was definitely happy to see Jack. In Jamie's eyes Jack was exactly the same although he had to look down a bit to meet his eyes. Same hair, same hoodie and pants (which never seemed to get dirty or smell which kinda intrigued Jamie) and the same captivating blue eyes. As he set Jack loose from the big hug he'd given him he realized that he was getting a bit more enthusiastic than he'd intended.

Quickly he sat on his bed and grabbed a spare blanket while trying to play it cool. Although if the condition of his welcome had any indication he was fairly sure he was seriously crushing on Jack (actually had been literally crushing the Guardian a moment ago). For his part Jack managed to keep Jamie from noting his surprise. Jack wasn't used to dealing with the more complicated matters. Simple was fun and fun was simple. If Jack was reading the not so subtle signals Jamie was probably attracted to him at least physically. And considering he was at a disadvantage now unless he used his abilities he had better tread softly. Luckily he already carried a big stick (his staff, get your mind out of the gutter). "Jamie! It's great to see you! You've gone and grown on me again."

"Yeah kids have a way of doing that over two years." His tone was light but his eyes were definitely accusatory.

"No way, it hasn't been that long. Tooth keeps reminding me about your birthday and I was there the night you..." "Got my first car at 16? Yeah just about two years ago."

"Hmph. Tooth forgot two years straight. So two years give or take and you decide it's okay to get taller than me?"

"You forgot too, definitely give and yes." Jamie was going into a very childish pout, which should have made him look ridiculous but just increased his attractiveness. Wow. Jack hadn't thought like that in...well too many years. Fun was simple and all. He certainly hadn't been attracted to Tooth despite her overtures. And the rest of the guardians weren't exactly his type. Not because there were guys but because North was older (and kinda judgmental), Sandy shorter (and not much for conversation), and Bunnymund was a freaking kangaroo (really)! Now he had a definitely crushing and slightly peeved love interest.

Nothing really prepared him for this. When he'd been here last Jamie had come out as bi to the whole family which had gone fairly easy (aside from Grams muttering about indecisiveness) and Jack had spent the night listening to Jamie list off his possible crushes. Jack had been crushed by just how many possibilities Jamie could muster in a town like Burgess. That had prompted his prolonged absence. Jack didn't know how to deal with all the new emotions Jamie was dealing with and his own imagination had been opened to the possibilities that night as well. So he ran off like he used to before he became a Guardian. But now standing here he realized that he was caught. And all his excuses about Guardianhood and working with new believers seemed kind of hollow.

"Jamie, I..." Jack crossed over to Jamie's desk so he could face the young man. "...I really have no excuse. I'm really sorry." Jamie turned his head. "No really, I am, no joke." At this Jack had gently pushed off from the desk and stood in front of Jamie. He left his staff leaning against the desk. With a hand on either side of Jamie's head, he turned the young man back to looking at him. There were tears in Jamie's eyes.

A swell of emotion rose in Jack's chest and his own eyes filled with tears. Jamie spoke as softly as he had the night he asked a stuffed toy to show him a sign. "I missed you." Those three words spoke volumes and nearly broke Jack's heart. This was no moonstruck teenage crush; Jamie really loved him. Jack hugged Jamie's head.

"Jamie please! I stayed away because I was confused, I didn't want to face my own emotions. Especially not ones I thought I'd never get to feel. But I hurt you and that hurts me so much to see you like this it's driving me crazy. Please forgive me. Don't give up on me. Give me another chance." Jack pulled away, tears running down his cheeks as he stepped back. Jamie, surprised by the guardian's words as much as by the break in contact looked up as Jack took a breath and said. "I love you, Jamie Bennett."

Jamie was stunned into silence. He never dared to hope that Jack could love him. His hope was that Jack would stop avoiding him and they could see each other more often. Jamie stared at the floor in wonder. "Jamie?" Jack took another step back. His first believer had gone silent. Had he been too late? Did Jamie not believe him? Worse, had Jamie actually rejected him and stopped believing IN him? At that horrible though Jack was terribly afraid. A choked sob caught in his throat as a hand flew to his mouth. He was going to be sick! He turned away from Jamie...

"Jack!" Jack turned around and Jamie was running towards him. Just like that kid in Burgess that had passed through him. Had he imagined Jamie calling his name? Was he about to he run through? Mercifully, his fears were laid to rest as Jamie grabbed him tightly, as he had that morning so many years ago after Pitch's defeat. And like then, the contact surprised him and reassured him in the best way possible. He returned the hug, grabbing around Jamie's neck and then realized that Jamie had him off of his feet. Jamie'd grabbed Jack around the middle and had hoisted him up so he practically brushed the ceiling.

Jamie carried Jack back to the bed and laid Jack down on it gently as he covered the winter spirit's body with his own. Jack was chill to the touch but cold had only been a turn on for Jamie since he started feeling that way for Jack. Jamie grabbed Jack by the wrists and pinned him down.

Despite his helplessness, Jack smiled. Then he lifted his head up and was just barely able to lip the tip of Jamie's nose. This made them both laugh. "Jack Frost, did you just nip at my nose?" "Guess I did, what are you going to do about it?" Jamie almost rose to the bait and was going to explain in lurid detail exactly what he wanted to do to Jack's body but he paused. Brown eyes met blue and Jamie said tenderly. "I love you, Jack Frost."

"I know." Ugh. He was going to pay for that.

The End (for now).

Well, there goes my first foray into fanfiction. Short, I know. I'm working on more stuff, actually have something nearly ready as far as the next chapter. Thinking I'll add to it every week or so until I come to a stopping point. Let me know if you like it!

-OfTheFlamingHeart


	2. A Chilling Bite

Author's note- The following chapter features a few rather heated moments, but I'm not crossing into lemon (nor do I plan to for a while if at all). Suffice it to say, if you have a problem with two guys in love then this is not the story for you.

Chapter 2: Frost-Bitten

Jack had spent most of winter break with his new love. He had dealt with the poor bully the next town over and had been pretty gentle about it. That bully now had friends that were just like him. Honestly Jack thought it sad how many folks were getting divorced these days. But sometimes it was for the best, even if there were some side-effects on children.

At any rate winter break had been fun. Jamie and Jack had mostly just hung out together. They had yet to really do anything serious physically and both were happy with that pace. Besides, neither of them had much experience, Jack due to obvious reasons and Jamie due to his need for a solid relationship built first on love and then adding the more physical stuff gradually. Jamie was looking at some travel books when Jack came in. Jack had just gone to check on a new believer and Jamie had been wanting some alone time. Jamie was really absorbed in some book about Hawaii (which Jack could understand from a certain perspective but he wasn't fond of the tropics).

With his attention diverted, Jack decided to pull a prank. Decisions decisions. He could get right behind him and cover his eyes. No, a bit cliche and Jamie would know the instant the cold hands touched him who it was. He could pull a scare prank by making some outlandish noise behind him. Even though Jack was pretty good with the noises he decided that lacked a certain finesse befitting the situation. Finally he decided and gripped his staff in concentration.

Jamie felt one arm suddenly go cold. He turned in his chair using the hand that had been holding the book to shift in his chair. The second hand became as cold as the first. His computer chair turned swiftly and he met the gaze of a gleeful Jack Frost. Jamie laughed at his predicament. He sat at an odd angle with arm stuck at the forearm and the other stuck at the wrist to the arms of his chair.

"All right, you got me. You win. Now let me go." Jack was happy Jamie was so good natured. Nothing like Bunny, who had been unable to take a joke at his own expense.

Jack went to push his luck. "Not so fast, I won. What's my prize?" The wolfish grin on Jack's face when he said 'prize' gave Jamie a nice thrill but it all was a bit much.

"How about a kiss?" Jamie offered.

"I can get those anytime, a prize is supposed to be special." Jack pouted a bit.

He could tell Jack was still playing around but the idea that his kisses weren't special enough anymore was a bit insulting. "Fine, what do you want?" Jamie said defensively.

Jack sensed this and thought a bit. "First, I want a kiss." Jack leaned in, resting his forearms on Jamie's shoulders. Wrapping his hands around the back of Jamie's neck, Jack pulled his brunette captive into a long passionate kiss.

When they finally surfaced Jamie smiled. Jack knew mischief was about to follow. "That was special! Have you been practicing with Bunny?"

"Ooh, you are going to pay for that one." With that Jack started tickling him. Without his hands, Jamie tried using his legs but Jack just sat in his lap and continued unmercifully until Jamie was begging, tears of laughter pouring down his face. "All right, now that we've disciplined you properly there is still the matter of my prize."

Jamie was trying to catch his breath to try and argue but Jack jumped up excitedly. "I've got it, it's perfect! Okay, trust me, we're going to have a little fun."

Famous last words, Jamie thought. Jack approached him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Jack, what're you..."

Jack hushed him. "Shh. I said trust me. You are going to like this as much as I will." At Jamie's doubtful look, Jack kissed the top of his head. "I won't do anything you don't want to do, of course. Just wait and see where I'm going with this. Okay?"

Jamie didn't answer. He was still trying to figure out what Jack wanted that wouldn't go too far. When he looked back at Jack's part-questioning, part-hurt glance, he caved. Those pesky blue puppy dog eyes were too much.

Finally, he nodded. "I know, Jack. I trust you."

That was what Jack needed to hear. He finished unbuttoning Jamie's flannel shirt and exposed both shoulders. He couldn't remove the shirt without tearing it off and while that did have it's appeal it would likely frighten his love. Jack kissed Jamie with intensity for a while and broke off. Jack kissed his way across Jamie's cheek and then down to the jawline. Jamie felt Jack's lips massage down his neck to his collarbone. Jack alternately kissed, sucked, and nibbled his way to Jamie's chest. Jamie was squirming as best he could panting slightly.

His body responded to Jack's mouth like it was on fire instead of near ice cold. Chills and shivers raced down his spine and Jamie moaned and sighed, panting until Jack finally bit into his incredibly sensitive nipple. Jamie's reaction was almost explosive. Jack reared back, feeling more than just emotion rushing out of him.

"Shit." As Jamie pulled himself back together he registered finally that Jack kept repeating the swear. His hands (more than a bit numb but not frozen) were released from the ice. Finally he realized why it sounded so odd. Jack never swore. Jamie was fairly sure Jack never had until he'd heard Jamie do it. Jack was around kids so often that he tried not to give them too many bad habits. Getting grounded for using words you heard the guardian of fun saying was not a ticket into the hearts of children.

What could be so bad? "Jack, what? Did you blow a load in your pants or something?" No answer. Jamie was still recovering, his eyes closed from the intense pleasure and now sheer exhaustion. "Did I blow a load in my pants?" Jamie said, still trying to be funny. Jack didn't respond again.

What the hell? Jamie thought, what could render Jack Frost speechless? Jamie started to open his eyes but suddenly Jack covered them. "Jamie before you see it I want you to understand that I didn't know I could do this, okay? Obviously I've never done anything like this with anyone else. So don't freak out too much."

"Jack, it's fine." Jamie tried to reassure the immortal.

"Remember that when you see it." Jack lowered his hands. Jamie opened his eyes and saw Jack back up and sit down on the bed with a thump. Jamie took in Jack's expression and body language. He was staring at Jamie's chest. Before he looked down he closed his eyes and checked himself mentally. His chest didn't hurt but it did tingle a bit. Had Jack bitten too deep?

"Am I bleeding?" Jamie asked.

"No." Jack answered. His tone was serious. Jamie opened his eyes again and looked down. His eyebrows went up then back down in a mix of shock and confusion. Perfectly formed around his left nipple was a glowing tattoo-like snowflake. It was an icy blue with snow white detailing.

Jamie poked at it experimentally. "What is this?"

"I don't know. I've never done that to anyone." Jack was mystified and concerned. Jamie seemed to be coping but Jack was taut as a piano wire waiting for the other shoe to drop. Jamie looked at Jack. The white haired spirit looked scared and miserable. He stood up and walked over to Jack, not bothering to fix his shirt. Jack looked up in time to see Jamie bend over him and hug him tightly.

More by accident than by actual intent, Jack's head rested on the newly tattooed pec. He was tempted to touch it but unsure of what that would do to Jamie. Belatedly he realized Jamie was talking to him. "...and we will figure this out together, you hear? Whatever it is, whatever it means for us, nothing will change how I feel about you. I love you, Jackie."

Jack realized he was crying softly. Jamie's words, hell just the tone of his voice was so filled with his love. Jack knew now they were truly, unconditionally, in love with each other. And that meant everything.

Over the break they made a few discoveries. Jamie could now use the staff to freeze existing water and summon snowballs. To his disappointment Jamie couldn't fly, but he also couldn't fall. The wind always caught him and lowered him to the ground safely. Jamie couldn't create ice out of thin air but he could frost glass with a touch.

Around March, Jamie had something to tell Jack. Unfortunately, with the whole magic tattoo and Jack's Guardian duties, it had been hard to find the time to tell him. "Jack, mom got me a graduation present. I'll be in Hawaii all summer. I tried talking her into Canada but she said it was already paid for." For it's part, the beaten-up stuffed rabbit didn't say anything. "Thanks for understanding."

He sighed and covered his face. I'm probably worried over nothing, he thought. Maybe Jack will be able to visit as long as he doesn't bring any cold weather with him. Still worried, Jamie opened his window and looked out. Jack had some late snowfall he had to manage and had been gone for nearly two weeks. It had been the most time they'd spent apart since they got together. And here he was, about to tell Jack of another, even longer, separation. Jamie went back to his bed when he felt the rush of cool air. Uncanny things like this kept happening since Jack had unwittingly marked him. It was like he knew Jack was coming, except he didn't actually know.

"Good timing on the window. I was wondering if I'd have to knock since it's been so long." Jack floated around the room once and landed at the foot of his bed. He was carrying a basket filled with goodies from the other Guardians they sent to make up for not seeing Jamie in a while.

"Fairly sure it's the mark again. Gives me a sixth sense about your arrival." Jamie said, giving Jack a hug.

"Well that's no good. Can't sneak up on you with that going on." _Sounds good to me!_ Jamie thought. "Hey, I can hear you, remember?" Said Jack, tapping his head.

Jamie let Jack out of the hug. "I still don't think it's fair that you can shut me more easily than I can you." "It's because you are crazy with me. I am irresistible, after all."

"You've been hanging around Tooth and her fairies again. You're ego doubles every time you come back from her palace." Jamie said snarkily.

"Don't be jealous, James, you know I only have eyes for you. I'm just used to being stuck in my own head. That's why I can keep my thoughts out of your head." Good thing too, Jamie would probably be pretty embarrassed by how much he was checking out Jamie's lean bod.

Irritated at being called James, Jamie caught Jack checking him out. "Jack, just 'cuz I can't read your mind doesn't mean I can't see your face. Get a good look?" Jamie said, posing with hands on hip and head.

"Every time I see you." Oh brother, Jamie thought, doing his best to keep his thoughts in his own head. Jack only managed to pick up mild hints of irritation. Jack decided to change tack. Jamie was a good sport about anything except emotional stuff. Jack had to be careful with his love's feelings.

"Anyway, I came by to bring you the basket and give you some great news about the summer! You'll never guess what I got Bunny to agree to this year!" Jack started, then noticed an egg trying to walk away from the basket. How these little things got around so easily without arms was a bit of a mystery to Jack. He froze it before it could walk off the bed and make a mess.

Jamie's stomach tightened when he heard the word summer. He knew he had to tell Jack now or he'd never get a word in. "Jack I'm glad you meantioned summer because there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." Jack picked up the frozen egg and put it back in the basket. "My mom's sending me to Hawaii."

Jack hadn't quite heard Jamie right, he'd been fussing with the eggs trying to make sure they were all accounted for. "That's great! A bit warm for my taste. When are you going?"

Jamie sighed. "That's the thing Jack, I'm going to be gone for summer."

Jack stopped fussing with the basket. He was sure he'd heard wrong. "Wait, the whole summer?" Jack looked Jamie in the eye. He could tell Jamie was on the verge of tears when he nodded his head but Jack was too mad to let it sway him.

_I knew I should have told him in December. _Jamie thought angrily at himself. Only when he saw the stunned expression on Jack's face did he realize that Jack had heard his thought.

Jack's voice was quiet, but Jamie knew that was a bad sign. "You've known since December?" Again Jamie nodded, but he couldn't bring himself to look at Jack's face anymore. "You could have told me. You SHOULD have told me. And you pick now, right after I get the friggin' Easter Bunny himself to allow me to bring a cold snap into Australia for the first time in nearly ten years! Do you know most Australians rarely see snow? And I've got to build up a large enough storm in the Antarctic for weeks just to get it across to that Bunny-loving continent! And all this, just to be told that my love, my BOYFRIEND got a trip to Hawaii for the entirety of Summer!"

Tears were flowing freely out of Jamie's eyes. "Jack, I tried talking her out of it, but she says everything's paid for. Mom spent a good chunk of her bonus on this trip and called in a few favors from some contacts in Hawaii. I couldn't tell her I didn't want to go. She would've gone nuclear. I'm so..."

"What? You haven't told her about us?" Jack said accusingly.

Jamie was starting to get a bit angry now. "Oh yeah, that's a great way to get put in some loony bin. 'Hey mom, my new BF is Jack Frost!"

"How about showing her the mark? Or how about you freeze a few things around the house. She'd believe you then!" Jack was nearly shouting now.

Not to be outdone, Jamie countered. "Oh and I suppose you've told the Guardians? What's the basket, some kinda gift for such a happy couple?"

"I'm at least planning on telling them. Tooth knows something is up, but she wants me to tell her when I'm ready. Sandman already knows but I asked him to keep it between us until I could work up the courage to tell Bunny and North. And it's their reaction I'm afraid of!"

"I'm not a kid anymore! What do they care what happens between two consenting adults?" Jamie asked.

"You don't understand! You're a mortal! I'm a Guardian! Do you think this happens often?" Jack was shouting now.

Jamie shouted back. "Screw the Guardians! If they can't accept us then why does it matter?"

Jack sighed and lowered his volume. "Stop changing the subject James. You still should have told me way earlier than this! I could have made other plans, but now we're going to be apart all summer!"

Jamie was still frustrated. "You think I'm not pissed off at myself for that! I can't change this! Not after everything my mom did to put it together."

"And I can't change this either, not after all I did to convince Bunny. He'd never let it go, not until he knew why." Jack turned towards the window.

"So tell him!" Jamie's voice was near-hysterical now.

"Jamie, are you alright in there?" His mom was at his door now. _Great!_ Jamie thought

Jack spoke, confident that at least Jamie's mother couldn't hear him. "Why don't you tell her?"

Jamie appeared torn, his face fighting between anger and indecision. Finally he decided. _I can't! I'm not ready_ He told Jack mentally. "Sorry mom, I'm just on the phone with Claude."

"Well keep it down, Jamie, I can hear you in the kitchen." She said.

Jack collected his staff and sat in the windowsill. "When you're ready to stop acting like a child, Jamie, I'd love to have a relationship with you."

_Jack! Don't__!_ Jamie thought desperately, but Jack had shut him out. In a flash, Jack was out the window.

Running to the window, Jamie couldn't see Jack anywhere. He clutched the sill and closed his eyes, praying that the wind would bring Jack back. A few moments later, Jamie went back and sat on his bed, tears streaming down his face unchecked. That's when he felt that sensation again, and in a flash, Jack was back in his room.

His landing this time was decidedly un-graceful. The guardian landed in a heap just inside the window. Jamie was at his side immediately. "Jack are you alright?"

His face a picture of confusion, Jack managed to sit up leaning against the wall beneath the window. He rested his head on the sill. "The wind changed directions on me. I tried fighting it, but it dragged me back here." Looking into Jamie's face, Jack caught a hint. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

"Jack, I'm so..." Jamie started.

"Save it. It's my fault for giving you that stupid mark. Should've seen North or Bunny about it the moment it showed up." Jack said.

"Guess we both screwed up." Jamie said simply.

"Guess we did." Jack smiled ruefully.

"Jack, I still love you." Jamie said hopefully.

"Jamie, I still love you." Jack said, pulling Jamie in for a kiss. When they resurfaced, Jack tried pulling himself back up. Jamie stood up and helped him, but he was unsteady on his feet. "Feels like I got hit by a train. Guess I tried fighting the wind too hard." Jamie helped him over to the bed. They both sat on it.

Jamie thought for a bit and turned to Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack. You're right, I could've told her and showed her what I could do."

Not to be outdone, Jack responded. "I'm sorry too. You're right, what the other Guardians think isn't as important as what we have." They hugged, but Jack winced and sucked in his breath. Jamie pulled up the blue hoodie to see an ugly bruise forming on Jack's pale stomach.

"God, Jack, I'm really sorry." Jamie said.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know what you could do." Jack thought a moment, then turned a wolfish grin on Jamie. "But there is a way you could make it up to me, especially considering our location."

Jamie considered the taunt. He still didn't feel ready but he felt he did owe Jack something. Closing his eyes, Jamie said. "Whatever you want to do, Jack, I'm there for you."

Catching Jamie's surface thoughts, Jack was startled. Jack sighed as he looked at his partner. Jamie clearly wasn't ready yet, although it meant worlds to him that Jamie would make the offer. Deciding to mess with the young man, Jack whispered in his ear. "You ready for bed, Jamie?"

"Yes." Jamie said, his voice betraying his words. Jamie's body shuddered, but from his body language Jack could tell it wasn't just from arousal. It was definite, Jamie was not ready.

Jack smiled. He was not about to take advantage of his love just because the guy was feeling guilty. He crawled over to Jamie's preferred side of the bed and slid under the covers. Turning out the light, Jack called out. "Good, 'cause I'm tired and beat like all hell."

Jamie opened his eyes and stood up, facing the bed. Looking around, he saw Jack was nearly asleep on his favorite spot. A bit confused, Jamie joined Jack in bed. He could see Jack was fully clothed as he slid under the covers to join him. "I thought you wanted..." Jamie started.

"Jamie," Jack said. "Whenever we decide that we want to take things to that level, I want it to be because you're really ready. I don't want you to feel like you have to. Right now, what I want is you to hold me gently as I fall asleep. Got it?" Jamie pulled Jack in close. Jack turned around to pull Jamie's arm over him so that they were spooning and the two fit together like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly.

A/N Afterword-  
See what I meant? Anyway, this story is proving to be a bit difficult as far as the next chapter is involved. Let's just say that I can't quite make a decision regarding the future of a certain character. As for this story, I did jump around a bit, although the time lapses are all forward jumping. If I screwed up the time-scale, just know that I might revise this later to clear up any confusion. Is this making sense? Looking forward to your reviews.


	3. More Than Words

Author's Note: Sorry for the late post. That issue is resolved now and while the followingis brief I do have big things planned for this story over the next week. Follow, Fave, and Review if you like. I do appreciate all the feedback I get!

It had been only a couple of days since their first fight, but Jack and Jamie had weathered it well. They decided that one summer wasn't the end of the world. Jack was also planning on cutting the cold snap short so he could travel from Australia to Hawaii for the last week of Summer Break. Jamie had decided on going to the local community college for a few years and transferring to the state university to finish his bachelor's. He hadn't decided what it would be quite yet but he had a few semesters to nail it down.

For spring break Jamie had managed to talk his mom into letting him go off camping for a week. The campsite near Burgess Falls was a fairly quiet one, since there wasn't a lake nearby most people went to the camps south of Burgess. The falls themselves were most likely to be cold but since being marked by Jack he was finding that the chill bothered him less.

Jamie and Jack had also decided to tell Jamie's mother and the guardians about their relationship. Jack was getting worried about Jamie's newfound powers but so far they were so weak they were controllable. Jamie decided to tell her before the campout so she wouldn't keep worrying about him being alone.

"You ARE going to help me." Jamie said less as a question and more a statement.

"Only if you need it. Or if I see her trying to believe you. Really the second one is far more likely." Jack said simply.

"I wish I was that sure, Jackie." At the nickname Jack got up from Jamie's bed and gave him a hug as both stood by the door.

"If you don't want to, you..." Jamie stopped him with a kiss.

When they came back up for air Jamie spoke. "Thank you for giving me the out, but it's time." With that Jamie opened his door and started downstairs. Jack took a moment to steel himself and followed. When he had caught up to Jamie he was in the kitchen with his mother.

"Jamie, you are an adult now and can make your own decisions but I just don't think it's wise to go on a weeklong vacation to the middle of nowhere by yourself!" She was saying as she made her way around the kitchen cleaning up after dinner.

Jamie sighed and then started pulling a few things from the fridge. "Mom, I'll make you a smoothie and we'll talk about it." Gathering the fruit and a knife he set about preparing. His mother had a serious sweet tooth so she didn't have to say anything. The look on her face told him that she was fine with tge arrangement.

"Mom, I have a few confessions to make." He started as he sliced the tops of a few strawberries. "I'm dating someone, a guy." He clarified.

"I figured as much. Isn't that who you were fighting with over the phone? But I thought you dumped Claude a while ago."

"I...lied. It wasn't Claude I was talking to and it wasn't over the phone. His name is Jack and..." Jamie's mother stopped scrubbing to give him a shrewd look.

"But I never heard another voice. Just you shouting. I hope the poor guy is alright, with you screaming at him. Jamie I thought I taught you better..."

"Hold on, he was there yelling too. He's Jack Frost." Jamie interrupted. He hadn't quite meant to put it so bluntly but he didn't want his mother thinking he was some abusive jerk.

His mother turned away from the sink to look him full on in the face. "James Arthur Bennett, if you wanted to just yank my chain couldn't it have waited until I was done cleaning? I thought you were serious..."

"Mom, I'm not joking."

"James stop, you are not dating Jack Frost." She started to turn back to the sink. Jamie grabbed an empty ice cube tray and started filling it, bumping up against his mother accidentally.

"Jamie will you watch what you're doing? That can wait until I'm done with..."

He interrupted her again. "Just watch." She stepped away as he finished filling the tray. He turned off the water and handed her the tray. It was full if ice cubes.

"Jamie, what is going on? Are you trying to mess with me because this is...amazing but that doesn't mean..." When her eyes were back on him he reached out and touched the glass. Frost spread out from the point of contact into fabulous spirals and swirls.

"I-I don't..."

"Please do, mom. Please believe me." His voice was low but strained with worry. Once again their eyes connected. "Mom?"

"Let's say I do. What does this mean? What is Jack like?" She asked, her face at war between belief and doubt.

"Would you like to meet me?" Jack said, Jamie startled at his sudden appearance by Jamie's side. His mother was a bit confused at his reaction.

"Jamie what?" _She still can't see you. _Jamie said to Jack through his mind. Jack stepped between them and started drawing in the frost pattern with his finger. Jamie pointed at the window.

"How are you doing that?"

"I'm not, mom. It's Jack." Jack finished the drawing and pulled on it magically. The boy that had been drawn on the window now came to life in silvery blue near transparance, like a ghost formed of frost. Now that it was free Jamie could see the form was of Jack himself.

_Egotist. _Jamie thought. Jack looked at him and stuck his tongue out. Just at that time the figure, which had run a lap in the air around Jamie's mother, exploded into thousands of snow drops. Jamie's mother's hands flew to her mouth as she inhaled sharply and took a step back.

Jamie noticed and nudged Jack, whose tongue was still out. "I think she sees you."


	4. Spring Break Part 1

Author's note: Another late week. Well, I won't beat myself up about it, but I am working hard to put these together.

Chapter 4 Spring Break Part 1

"You'd think a guy who could fly wouldn't like the idea of riding in my crummy pickup." Jamie said, more to himself than anyone around him.

His mother did catch his mutterings though and gently chided him. "I think it's cute. He is probably excited about spending so much time with you." The winter spirit in question was sitting in the cab of Jamie's truck and flipping through his phone looking for some travel music while Jamie said his goodbyes. "Make sure he doesn't kill your phone."

"Not my biggest worry, he's more likely to find all the songs about ice." Almost as if on cue, the speakers started blasting Vanilla Ice's 'Ice Ice Baby.'

"Hard to tell which is worse, the fact you have that song on your phone or that he seems to be enjoying it." Jamie's mom said dryly. Jamie blushed, embarrassed by his love of bad 90's pop and Jack's silly car dancing.

"Love you mom, be back in a week." He said, started towards his truck. He had been feeling a bit guilty. Only half of this trip would be camping, the other half, Bunny had invited Jack to the warren for some fun. The rest of the Guardians would be there and that's where Jack and Jamie would reveal their relationship to the Guardians.

"Jamie." He turned around, worried his mom might have read or sensed that he was hiding something. His mom now looked embarrassed. "Look, it's none of my business what you do this week, but are you prepared?"

Jamie missed the tone in her voice. He was more relieved that she hadn't asked too many questions about the trip once she knew about Jack. "Yeah mom. I've got all the camping stuff in the bed of the truck." He gestured over to the packed truck bed.

"I don't mean camping stuff, James. Do you really want to make me to say it?" His mom looked a bit pained.

Jamie was incredibly slow, owing to the early hour. "Mom, how much more prepared..." At her look of desperation he finally clued in. "Oh, mom!"

"I know we've had the sex talk, thanks again for having me explain both genders by the way." His blush was getting painful. After he had come out his mother had researched advice for gay intercourse. If anything, he felt she'd inflicted more painful embarrassment on him. Now he was doubly sure. "But I just want to make sure that when you do.."

"Mom, I've never done...that with anyone, let alone Jack." He started.

"That's why I am worried, Jamie. I want you to know what you're getting into. And I want you to be safe!" She closed the distance between them and laid a hand on his cheek.

He stepped back away from her touch. "Even if we did...that..."

"Have sex. Just say the word sex James, you're just making it difficult for yourself." She said, folding her arms.

He was rapidly tiring of hearing his birth name. With scarlet creeping down his neck he obliged. "Even if we have sex, we're both virgins. I'm not likely to catch anything."

"No?" She asked. "Then explain the frost mark, please." He winced, after she'd seen Jack for the first time last night he'd thoughtlessly gotten out of the shower with just a towel on. She'd seen the snowflake on his chest from when Jack had bitten him and accidentally passed some of his magic into Jamie. It had taken a bit of talking for her to believe it wasn't an ordinary tattoo. Once she'd seen it glow she was convinced and apparently she'd been thinking about it. Jamie and Jack had also worried about what sex might do to Jamie. The thought alone was better than a cold shower when things started heating up between them. If he ended up with blue balls, Jamie would rather have them from NOT having sex than because of it.

"That's part of the reason why we haven't yet." He sighed at her skeptical look. "I promise I won't have sex until we know what will happen, okay?"

She nodded at him and smiled slightly. He breathed a sigh of relief, but it was a bit premature considering her next remarks. "I'll take you at your word, but if I had a piece of ass like that it would be very hard for me." As she hugged him Jamie's face was instantly red again.

"I don't believe you sometimes!" Jamie said shaking his head. They traded goodbyes and then Jamie retreated off to his truck and his boyfriend. By the time he got in, Jack had turned the volume down and the song "Snow" by The Red-Hot Chili Peppers was playing. Jamie smiled, it was one of his favorite bands. He leaned over and pulled Jack in for a kiss. When they pulled back, Jamie fastened his seatbelt, started the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

About halfway down the road, Jamie realized that Jack was leaning out the window like a dog. "Jack, sit down and buckle up will you?" Jack poked his head back in and gave a mischievous grin. He flipped out of the window and held on with just his arms folded on the open window of the passenger's side. It nearly gave Jamie a heart-attack and he just stopped himself from slamming on the brakes.

Jack laughed at his reaction. "You do know I can fly, right? Even if I did fall out, I could get back in again. Not to mention I'm fairly durable, so if I get hit by something..."

"Like that semi right now!" Jamie screamed and pointed, startling Jack, who lost his grip on the window and flew to avoid a non-existent 18-wheeler. Jamie was laughing now as Jack slid back in the window and shook his head.

"All right, you got me." Jack said as he slipped a seat-belt on. He patted Jamie on the shoulder. "That was a pretty good prank; I must be rubbing off on you. I'm not sure how much good it'll do but if it makes you happy then fine by me."

Jamie tried to keep his eyes on the road. Jack was distracting enough but Jack behaving was a rare occurrence. Jack noticed this. "Eyes on the road, Jamie."

"I know, it's just, I'm not used to you giving in so easily." Jamie said simply.

Jack reached over and touched Jamie's hand. "I really want this week to be special, Jamie. Whenever we fight, I want us to be able to look back on this week and remember that what we have together..." Here he squeezed Jamie's hand. "...is beautiful."

Jamie was really touched. Naturally, he couldn't just let that slide. "Aw, that's so gay!"

Jack pulled back and punched Jamie lightly on the arm. "Way to ruin the moment!"

Jamie laughed. "Sorry, it was too good to resist! When am I going to get another chance like that."

"Keep it up and maybe it'll be never." Jack retorted sourly.

Jamie risked a glance at Jack, who'd crossed his arms and was going into full pout. Next step was the hood. "I'm sorry. This week is going to be the best."

"I guess that's why I like you so much." Jack lightened up a bit, unbuckled himself, scooted over, and buckled himself into the seat next to Jack. Settled, he leaned against Jack. "We both have a wicked sense of humor."

The rest of the trip Jamie tried not to wonder what trick Jack was playing at. By the time he was getting near the campsite, an even more powerful thought occurred. What if Jack was being serious? That implied so much about them that Jamie wasn't sure he was ready for and he didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend. What it Jack wanted to have sex? Jamie let out an internal sigh and resolved to make Jack ask North about the mark. For now, though, they would just have fun.

End note: I'll be working on the next chapter for the next couple of nights, hopefully I have something up around Easter!


	5. Spring Break Part 2

Author's Note: Like the last chapter, this one mentions a few songs that I might or might not have listened to while writing. The beginning of this part has a few references to a few Carter Family/Carter Sister songs (make fun of my old people music tastes if you will, but it works in the scene) but really I think you get the gist of what's going on with just the titles. I tried to write it so that you don't need to go off to YouTube to listen to a few songs just to understand what's going on. Although I recommend you check out a few titles here if you are a real Country fan. Or really a fan of music in general. This'll be the most music I will ever put in a chapter and I probably won't do it again for a while. Just trying to set a scene without using too much dialogue.

Chapter Four Spring Break Part 2

The drive was fairly long and Jack had run out of non-Christmas ice-related songs that Jamie enjoyed enough to put on his phone. They had passed a few miles in content silence, enjoying the scenery and each other's company. Then Jack reached over and turned on the radio. Most of the ones they got in town were out of range, but there were a few that they still could get. Jamie complained about the Jazz station nearly sending him to sleep. Jack wasn't a big fan of the Top 40 station and really couldn't stand the Talk radio that was broadcasting. Finally they settled on the Classic Country station once it started playing Carter Family songs. Apparently it was a theme for the hour and it had just started. 'Anchored in Love' was just playing when they tuned in.

Jack had grown up with music fairly similar, although violins had featured a bit more with the people in his time. Of course, he'd been around the world a few times by the time the original Carter Family had begun recording, so he'd heard the music back when it was popular. Not that Jack would admit that to Jamie, he didn't like reminding him of how old he actually was. As for Jamie, his grandparents had been old country fans and the Carter Family reminded him of them.

As they finally turned off from the main highway to head towards the campsite the song 'Keep on the Sunny Side' was just finishing. They drove down to the farthest campsite from the road so they could have a bit of privacy. The only other people around looked like they were packing up. Most campers preferred the lake south of town and even then, the busiest days would be about Thursday through Sunday. At this site, it looked like they would have the place to themselves, which was the plan. If and when the crowds came, Jack and Jamie and their supplies would be long gone, Jack having acquired a snow globe from Santa on his last visit there before the trip.

They left the radio on as they started to set up camp. The tent was small, but not very compliant. It took them longer than either cared to admit to set it up. Then they started taking trips to unload the bed of the truck. By the time they were nearly done, Jamie's ears picked up a change in the tone of the music. 'Will You Miss Me When I'm Gone' was playing. It was a sad song that really had no business being played right after such happy tunes like 'Wabash Cannonball' and 'Well I Guess I Told You Off.'

/When Death shall close these eyelids and this heart shall cease to beat/

/And they lay me down to rest in some flowery-bound retreat/

/Will you miss me (Miss me when I'm gone)/

/Will you miss me (Miss me when I'm gone)/

/Will you miss me (Miss me when I'm gone)/

/Will you miss me when I'm gone?/

He felt a bit stricken, he could just imagine being in the position of the singer especially with Jack being destined to outlive him. It was one of those unspoken things about their relationship that neither of them liked thinking about. What he wanted was to turn it off, but he couldn't get himself to move. The relative quiet around didn't help, there wasn't even a bird making noise. Only the guitar and that bittersweet voice.

/Perhaps you'll plant a flower on my poor unworthy grave,/

/Come and sit along beside me when the roses nod and wave?/

Jack sensed something was wrong as he walked back to the truck. Jamie had been almost competitive in unloading things and now he was just standing by the tailgate. Then he heard the music. He remembered the tune from a long time ago. Back then it had hit him as hard as it was hitting Jamie now. The chorus was about as heart-breakingly simple and honest. It was getting unbearable.

/When these lips shall never more press a kiss upon thy brow/

/But lie cold and still in death, will you love me then as now?/

At this part, Jamie's paralysis broke and he ran to the truck's cab, tears streaming down his face. He threw open the door and slid onto the driver's side seat. The music was mercifully silenced as Jamie punched the Off button on his stereo. Resting his face on his hands and his hands on the wheel, Jamie let the tears flow. Jack was there seconds afterwards, sitting on the passenger's side and reaching out to him. Jamie let Jack pull him in close, so now he was crying on Jack's chest.

"Jamie, I'm sorry, I should have turned it off after we got out." Jack said as he rubbed Jamie's back. "That song is stupid anyway. If you have to ask, then maybe you don't want to know the answer. Of course I'll miss you Jamie. Every time I'm away I miss you." Jamie shook his head, which dug his head in deeper. This didn't appear to be helping. "What is it, then Jamie? Please talk to me, I don't think I've seen you this way since..." Jack trailed off, not wanting to relive the last time Jamie had looked at him with tear-filled, hurt eyes.

It took a few moments, but Jamie managed to start getting a handle on himself. He tried talking but couldn't around the lump in his throat. So he told Jack telepathically. _I don't want to hurt you!_ Jamie thought.

_Here I am thinking about how I must have hurt you._ Jack thought back. _I know I should tell you how much I love you..._ Jack started to think at Jamie, but Jamie shook his head again, digging in a bit too much now. _Okay if you don't want to hurt me, please stop shaking your head._

Jamie pulled away a bit and looked at Jack. His eyes were red and puffy and his face streaked with tears. _Jack, I am going to die..._

_Well not today!_ Jack thought back.

_But I will die eventually! Not just that! I'll get older and start looking way older than you..._

_You can't be older than me, I'm over three hundred..._

_But I will LOOK older than you and you have always looked that young since the day we met! And then I'm going to get old and die and even worse than all that I will leave you behind! _

_Jamie don't..._ Jack replied, not wanting to talk or even think about this.

_No, Jack. I love you but I can't. Loving you is only going to hurt you._

_And leaving me is going to hurt both of us! _Jack said. _It doesn't matter to me how old you get..._

_But what if it does to me? _Jamie thought angrily.

Jack jerked backwards, almost like he'd been hit.

Putting less emotion into the next thought, Jamie continued. _What if I don't just get old, I get bitter?_

_I can't imagine you ever getting like that._ Jack thought comfortingly. _You are young and vibrant and..._

_I won't always be._

_On the outside, no! But inside, well even now you're 18 and still believe in Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and the Easter Bunny._

_And you._ Jamie added.

_And me!_ Jack echoed, triumphantly.

_But what if..._ Jamie started again.

_No Jamie, no what-ifs. No theoretically. No thinking about what you might be like or I might be like or worrying about what happens when...when death takes you away. We're here to make some great memories._

Still unwilling to just push the subject away, Jamie tried again. _But..._

_I love you, Jamie Bennett. Do you love me?_ The emotion Jack placed in that one question spoke of how much hurt was going through him just from having this conversation.

Jamie couldn't stand having Jack feel this way. _Of course!_ Jamie thought, throwing himself over back into Jack's arms.

_Then love me now, here, in the present. Let the future worry about itself and just be here with me now. Please?_ Jack pushed Jamie back by the shoulders so he could look him in the eyes. Brown met blue and Jack was rewarded by Jamie's response. Jamie wiped the tears away and smiled. To Jack, it was as beautiful as the sun coming out after a rainstorm.

"I love you, Jack." Jamie finally managed to say.

"I love you, Jamie." Jack said in return.

Night fell over the camp and they fell asleep clinging to each other in the cab of Jamie's truck.

Jack woke up first and managed to extricate himself from his boyfriend. This was no easy task considering the angle at which he'd slept left him sore and stiff. He looked back at Jamie, who had shifted in Jack's absence to take up the whole bench seat in the truck. Sleep wasn't a necessity for Jack, but it was the easiest way to recharge his powers and his natural abilities.

After deciding to give the world an early spring he was starting to feel the slight drag on his powers that being in a place where it was not his season. In all his years, he'd avoided being in a place during its summer. This spring break was only one of a few that he had actually seen without intentionally messing with the weather.

He stretched and flexed a bit to get rid of most of the ache. "I could stand waking up every morning to that." Jamie said from inside the cab of the truck. Jack turned around mid-stretch and stuck out his tongue. "Careful where you point that, you might not like what you taste next."

Jack laughed and closed the truck door. A futile attempt at ignoring his boyfriend, because the window was down. Jamie had to sit up to see him though so Jack considered it a small victory. "Well, I'm stiff." Jamie announced casually.

Jack turned around to smother a laugh. Jamie tilted his head, not understanding quite what the joke was until he finally got it. "Oh get your mind out of the gutter, I meant my muscles."

Turning back halfway Jack replied. "Yeah, I bet you have some stiff muscles. Or maybe just one in particular?" Jamie lacked anything immediately at hand to use as a projectile on his dirty-minded partner. He settled for mirroring Jack's earlier tongue antics, although he leaned out the passenger window for greater effect.

Jack pounced on the opportunity...and Jamie's tongue. He pulled Jamie into a french kiss. Admittedly, the kiss was a bit awkward at first but Jamie warmed up to the idea after the initial shock. Teasingly, Jack pulled away and unconsciously Jamie tried leaning forward to reestablish contact. Unfortunately for Jamie, he was already hanging out of the truck pretty far. He lost his balance for a moment and ended up pushing himself back up into the truck.

As he exited the vehicle Jamie tried giving Jack a withering glance. This largely went unnoticed by the guardian of fun, who was now doubled over laughing. However, given the infectious nature of Jack's laugh, Jamie couldn't stay mad. He did take the chance since Jack was bent over and smacked him flat on the rear. This elicited a yelp from Jack, who nevertheless Continued to laugh while he covered his bum and ran away. Jamie gave chase, but Jack called the wind to hover just out of reach.

"Cheater! Don't make me call the wind against you." Jamie threatened. A few months ago Jack had tried fleeing from an argument they were having but Jamie, through the power that Jack had unwittingly passed through to him, desperately wished that the wind wouldn't take Jack away and it worked. Jack had been pretty banged up, but it had been a considerable surprise at the time.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd try that. Today we're training you to use those abilities." Jack said. "Come on, bring me down if you can!" Jack taunted.

"I thought this week would be about fun?" Jamie said poutingly.

"How does playing with supernatural abilities not count as fun to you?" Jack asked as he turned himself upside-down. "Or are you too much of a wimp? Maybe that one time was a fluke or coincidence?"

Jamie scoffed, rising to the bait and realizing it but giving in anyway. "Not likely. Get ready to eat dirt." _Come on wind, bring Jack to me,_ Jamie thought. Remembering the last time he'd inadvertently caused Jack to crash he added. _Slowly._

"I didn't say tell me what you're going to do telepathically. Talk to the wind, not me." Jack taunted again.

Irritated, Jamie tried again. He was really starting to get tired of being able to talk to each other mind to mind since that stupid bite...

"Focus, Jamie, if you can't do it again, then you never did it. Prove me wrong!" Jack called, interrupting his train of thought.

Closing his eyes to concentrate, he felt for the wind physically. When he felt it pass by his skin he called to it under his breath calmly.

"Getting a bit bored up here, I might just go to sleep." Although he couldn't see it, Jack arranged himself as if sleeping in midair. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his feet. "You going to be much longer?"

"Nope." Jamie said. He could feel the connection with the wind in his mind. Jack was a bit surprised to hear Jamie so close, in reality he'd been floating gently downward since he'd reclined in the air. Jamie hadn't just pulled him down, he'd been very subtle.

Sensing that Jack had noticed, Jamie encouraged the wind to drop Jack into his arms. The wind obliged, Jack's position in the air perfect for catching him maiden-style in his arms.

Laughing, Jack tried calling the wind to take him back into the air and he did. "Oh, come on! Last time you did that I couldn't fly again without your permission. What did you do different?" Jack said as he crossed his arms.

After a bit of thought, Jamie answered. "All I did was ask the wind to bring you to me. Last time I wished it wouldn't take you away."

"Okay, do it again." Jack said.

With bit of concentration, Jamie called the wind. It took less of an effort this time. Jack floated faster this time and ended up in a big hug with Jamie. Jack's feet were off the ground. "Ha ha, okay put me down." Jamie squeezed and then let him down gently. Like last time, he tried to fly but now nothing happened. "Still can't believe that the wind will listen to you instead of me."

"Well, I still can't fly like you." Countered Jamie.

"You sure about that?" Jack asked. "Well, would you tell the wind to listen to me again?" Jamie did so with just his mind. He couldn't really explain how it was different from talking to Jack telepathically, but it felt different. Lifting off, Jack took hold of Jamie and they rose above the trees.

"Okay, now let's see about flight." Jamie shook his head, but Jack just laughed and let him go. Jamie started floating down to the ground, but Jack wouldn't let him get far without pulling him back up and encouraging him to try harder.

After no few amount of tries, the best Jamie managed was hovering for a few minutes before softly gliding back to the ground. He still couldn't take off or even move so much as an inch in any direction. Jack called an end so that they could have breakfast. No slouch at a pan, Jamie cooked eggs and pancakes for both of them. Eating wasn't a necessity for Jack but he did enjoy it. Especially when it was Jamie's cooking.

Between breakfast and lunch the worked on Jamie's ability to freeze water. They worked on progressively larger volumes of water from a cup to a gallon jug. Mostly they froze instantly, so during lunch they talked about hiking to the small pond not far from the campsite. It was too small to do very much but cool down a bit.

Jamie pushed the idea, although he insisted on actually hiking and not just flying with Jack. Jack was a bit put out and finally Jamie confronted him. "What is this? We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves here and you have me testing my limits? Why are you so insistent on this now?"

Jack sighed and set aside the sandwich that Jamie had put together. "I'm sorry, you're right. It's just that I'm going to be introducing you as my boyfriend this time. We're out of our depth with these powers you possess and I want to be able to tell North exactly what you can do."

"Tell you what, my phone is charged and I have some nice romantic dance songs. Let's go take that hike, we'll find a meadow and have ourselves some fun. No worries, no powers, just us. Then we'll make it to the pond tomorrow and see what I can do!" Jack nodded. They went back to their lunches. When they finished, Jamie started lutting together his supplies for the hike. The meadow he had in mind was about a six mile round trip and he wanted to be ready for anything. He triple-checked his phone and the small speaker he had taken with him.

Jack packed what they weren't taking into the tent and truck and zipped and locked both up. Finished with that, he checked on Jamie, who was ready to go.

The hike was beautiful. Spring was amazing, even Jack had to admit that. They saw no shortage of wildlife, from squirrels and birds to even a doe off in the distance. Evergreens were starting their new growths and the trees with proper leaves were just beginning to bloom. Wildflowers were beginning to bud and form, scattered in the brighter spots between trees.

By the early afternoon, the couple had made it to the meadow Jamie remembered. The grass was tall enough to reach their ankles and still tender. Their picnic was sub sandwiches with a fruit salad for dessert. In true lovey dovey fashion, they fed each other spoonfuls of fruit salad and kissed. Jack told a few jokes, mostly the off color ones he'd heard adults use over the years. When the conversation ended, they sat in comfortable silence and leaned against each other while watching clouds. Finally, Jamie stood.

"All right, winter sprite, I believe you owe me a dance" Jamie said, stooping over to set up the music. He'd thankfully been able to download a few romantic tracks, mostly guitar and piano instrumentals.

Jack stood, although his body language gave off the unease he felt inside. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"I don't know how to dance." Jack admitted.

Jamie gave him a look, but softened. "I keep forgetting how young you were when you became a spirit. And without physical contact, it's easy to see how you never got to learn." Jamie finished setting up the music and straightened up. Grabbing Jack's hands he pulled the guardian in and helped him position his hands.

"We'll start easy. Just rock your body weight from one foot to the other in time with the music." The first track was a mid-tempo acoustic guitar solo. Over the next few songs Jack learned a bit of ballroom dance. They even managed to get in a slow waltz. Jack picked up the steps quickly and the smile on his face never faltered even when he missed a few steps.

At the end of the playlist they shared another great kiss. Then, unexpectedly, Jamie dipped Jack and trailed a series of kisses and nibbles down his boyfriend's neck. As he pulled Jack back up, he caught a look in Jack's eyes that was so filled with love and desire it took Jamie's breath away.

Catching himself, Jack blinked, turned his head and the spell was broken. When he looked back at Jamie, there was still love and affection, but it was lighter. Jamie didn't call him on it and Jack didn't seem to want to say anything about it but there was a fire there for that brief moment that spoke more of things done in a bedroom in private than anything related to dancing outside. Both guys were thankful that they weren't pressed against each other too tightly or else their collective self-control might not have been enough. They hiked back to camp and mostly just made small talk about the weather and the scenery.

That night, as they spent their first night in the tent in their own sleeping bags, Jamie wondered about that look. Jack was clearly ready to take their relationship to the next level of intimacy but the idea still scared Jamie. Not just that it might actually change him magically, Jamie worried that it would change their relationship in a bad way. Would Jack want to do things that Jamie would never be comfortable with? Would their tastes be so incompatible that there would be a problem? What if neither of them enjoyed it?

Jamie finally had to push all of those thoughts aside to even try to get some rest. For now, they would worry about the magical side and set the physical stuff on the back burner. But with all the hints and looks Jack was giving him, Jamie fell asleep wondering if Jack would wait that long.

End Note - The longest chapter so far and I did it in only a few days. I could wish that it was a bit more Easter themed, but that'll have to wait a chapter or two. Happy Easter to my readers, followers, favorite-rs (not a word but oh well) and my reviewers. Thanks for all the feedback I've gotten so far.


	6. Spring Break Part 3

Author's Note: So I realized that I could write more shortly after downloading a new word-processor app on my Android smartphone that saves files in a way that they can also be used in Microsoft Word. I love this app (this isn't product placement; I won't even name it here)! I'm not saying I am going to be on-time every time but I will say that it helps! Anyway, as for this chapter, I am technically introducing a character that won't really be fleshed out until way later. Expect big things.

Chapter Six: Spring Break Part 3

"What the hell is it about camping in the wilderness that makes you wake up way earlier than you ever could at home?" Jamie asked as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Not usually a morning person, Jamie was still in his pajama bottoms and no shirt as he sat at the picnic table by his campsite. Only then did he realize that the person in the blue hoodie was not Jack.

"Um, nice to meet you too?" The girl at the table offered in an attempt to break the sudden silence. Jamie went red nearly to his chest. "Sorry I'm at your table; I was just passing by on my way to the far trailhead and had to readjust the things I packed."

Unwilling to simply stalk off to his tent, Jamie swallowed what remained of his dignity and crossed his arms across his bare chest. "No problem. My name is Jamie."

"I'm Claire. You from around here?" She asked. Claire was about Jack's height and in addition to the hoodie she had nearly white-blonde hair. Now that he was more awake he noticed that it was a dye-job, with her natural light brown roots starting to show. And, of course, her un-dyed eyebrows kind of gave that away too.

"Yeah, I'm from Burgess." He answered.

"Right on," She said as she stood up and buckled her backpack on. "I guess I'll see you around."

"See you." Jamie called after her as she disappeared around the edge of the clearing.

"See who?" Jack asked as he flew in from behind Jamie. Jamie started, for the first time in a while.

"You surprised me." Jamie said as he turned around halfway, now straddling the bench.

"I'll say, haven't seen you shirtless for quite some time." Jack replied. He sat straddling Jamie's bench, facing him. Placing an elbow on the table and resting his head on that hand, Jack took his other hand and lightly touched Jamie's tattoo. At his touch, the snowflake glowed and Jamie felt an electric-like pulse run through him.

"Don't distract me. Have you gotten better at blocking me out? I used to be able to sense you when you came in." Jamie said.

"I haven't been working on it, but I've got to admit that I like it better this way." Jack said, smiling. "That particular ability was a bit of a bummer on my love of pranking you. Now who were you seeing just now?"

Not satisfied with that answer, Jamie nevertheless decided to let Jack laugh at him for a bit. "It's pretty funny." Jamie explained the brief exchange with Claire. Thankfully, Jack didn't laugh at him. Although, Jamie felt that was a bit curious as he went back to the tent and got dressed. Jack's expression had been hard to read and in spite of his protests, Jack must have gotten better at shutting him out. Even now, he only knew Jack was outside from the noise he was making while putting together breakfast for both of them.

Actually, he was making a bit too much noise. Zipping his fly as he stepped out of the tent, Jamie went to go see what Jack was doing to make that kind of noise. What he saw was Jack chopping wood…with an axe made of ice.

"Working through some issues?" Jamie asked. "What's the deal?"

Jack didn't answer, instead opting to continue splitting logs.

"You're mad." Even without their emotional/mental link, Jamie could tell. Not that Jack was being subtle.

Jack finally spoke, although he didn't turn around. "Duh."

Sometimes Jamie forgot that Jack hadn't been in too many relationships. Moments like these reminded him that, as much as Jack had wanted this trip to be about making good memories, Jack had about 300 years of bad memories to work through. Jamie tried to sympathize, but he really couldn't understand what had put Jack in this mood. Jamie's mind just didn't work all that well in the mornings.

Leaving Jack alone with his coping technique, Jamie went to the cooler and started pulling a few things out for breakfast. The silence was punctuated only by the irregular plunking of axe on wood. With the camp stove on and the pan ready, Jamie finally sensed Jack through their link.

For a moment, Jamie was surprised. Then, he seized on the opportunity and just sent emotion through the link. No words, just how he felt about Jack and about their relationship. Eventually, Jack stopped cutting wood. When Jamie turned around with two plates in his hands, he saw Jack with his head in his hands at the table where Jamie had met Claire.

Sitting across from him, Jamie set one plate in front of Jack, who pushed it away. The brief glimpse of part of Jack's face showed him how miserable Jack was. Jamie pushed the plate back at Jack, sending his emotions to Jack again, this time stronger.

In return, Jack sent him something visual. For a moment, it was doubled over what Jamie's eyes were seeing until he closed his eyes to adjust to how much information they were taking in. Jack was sending him something from his own point of view. It was Jamie talking to Claire. Jack must have seen most of the conversation. In addition to the recent memory, Jamie could feel what Jack was feeling as he watched. That emotion was a strong bitter streak of jealousy. When it was finished, Jamie looked at Jack and understood. In response, Jamie pushed the plate at Jack again.

It was pushed away, again. _I don't deserve it._ Jack thought bitterly at Jamie. It took a bit for Jamie to understand that the resentment he felt in the message was actually Jack's own self-loathing.

_Don't give me that garbage. I made it for you._ Jamie responded.

_That's why I don't deserve it. _Jack replied, with such strong sadness and self-hatred that Jamie had to fight back tears of his own. _All you've ever shown me is love since the first moment you believed in me and all I keep repaying you with is bitterness. I tried burying it this time. I tried telling myself that there was nothing between you and that Claire person. _

Jack continued, his mental voice getting more and more worked up. _But I still had this stupid annoying voice in the back of my head telling me that you'd be better off with another mortal. I couldn't shake the thought that you were someone who fell in love easily. And then I hated myself for having any part of me feeling that way about you. You deserve someone who doesn't doubt you just because you're talking with someone else._ All of that came in such a wave of emotion that Jamie was having trouble keeping up. He was quiet for a minute, trying to absorb and understand everything Jack had said.

Finally, and much to Jack's relief, he answered. _I might be bisexual, Jack, but that doesn't mean I'm easy._ Jack cringed but Jamie softened his mental tone for the next part. _Jack, nobody is perfect. Not even me._ At Jack's first thought of protest, Jamie shushed him. _Let me finish. I'm not perfect. I get emotional easy, I embarrass myself a lot, and…and I think I share this fault with you…I think too much._

_But you don't doubt me. If you did, you wouldn't see me._ Jack retorted.

Jamie hesitated, remembering his line of thinking last night. He had doubted Jack. Not that he existed; no he was all too aware of that. He'd doubted Jack's love for him when he'd thought Jack wanted to push their relationship to the next level. What he'd forgotten, and what Jack's jealousy had shown him, was that Jack had never once forced him to do anything. Jamie had been given a choice in everything. Even when he decided to tell his mother about Jack, Jack hadn't forced him into doing it but had actually helped convince her.

"You really thought that about me?" Jack asked quietly. Only then did Jamie realize that he had once again left his thoughts open to Jack. Jack had heard and felt everything he'd just been thinking about.

"You know, sometimes this mental link is a real pain in the ass." Jamie said in response. Jack smiled.

_Yeah, I guess you're not perfect after all._ Jack thought.

Jamie sighed and threw a tater tot at Jack, who deftly caught it with his mouth. _Shut up, you're pretty messed up too._

_So, no more punishing ourselves for the little doubts we have about each other, okay? _Jamie asked as he pushed the plate back at Jack.

_Agreed,_ Jack thought as he picked up the plastic spoon and started eating.

As they were cleaning dishes, Jack spoke again. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Jamie thought for a bit. "Well, I kinda want to hike down to the pond." Jack groaned. "What?" Jamie asked.

"Hiking? Why can't we fly? My feet are still sore from last time." Jack said.

"I told you that you could have flown along with me, but no, you decided to walk. For someone who has been barefoot for three hundred years, you sure do have tender feet." Jamie taunted. "Besides, you saw Claire, and that means there has to be someone here with her. You might be invisible, but she'd notice me flying around."

Sighing dramatically, Jack agreed. "Yeah, you're probably right about that. I guess my poor feet will have to suffer."

Wiping the water off of the last pan, Jamie shook his head. "Why don't you just meet me at the pond?"

"I'm not all that keen on the idea." Jack said uncertainly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll be fine." Jack gave him a look. "What?"

"I meant about going to the pond."

"It's shallow and it's the middle of spring. I'm not saying it'll be warm, but I won't be in any danger of cracking ice and drowning." Jamie answered as he started to put the dishes away.

Jack made a few frost swirls on the ground with his big toe. "It's not that."

"Then have you got any better ideas?" Jamie asked.

Jack thought hard for a bit and then shook his head. "No, the pond will be fine."

Jamie hugged him reassuringly. "It will be FUN. Come on, you go ahead and I'll catch up after I change into my trunks."

Jack watched Jamie disappear into the tent and sighed.

Nearly an hour later, Jack watched as Jamie finally made it to the pond. "I was wondering how long you were going to take."

Jamie shrugged the backpack off and slipped out of his sweaty gray t-shirt. "That water is going to feel so good." Before Jack could say anything, Jamie slipped out of his socks and shoes and was in the pond.

After splashing around a bit to warm himself up, Jamie noticed Jack watching him from the bank. "Um, Jack, not like you to miss out on the fun."

"Let's just say that water and I don't get along." Jack said as he stepped onto the pond. The surface crystallized instantly and held him up out of the water.

"Oh come on, it's cold enough, you don't need to add ice." Jamie complained. Jack took a few more steps and made a small pier of ice under his feet. "You don't mean to tell me that anytime water touches you, it freezes?" Jamie asked. Jack took a few more steps, walking on the ice that formed beneath him, he shook his head.

Jamie walked over to the ice, the pond about neck deep to him. "What is it then?"

Jack crouched to speak to him. "Jamie, did I ever tell you about how I died."

Jamie thought a bit. "You mentioned it, yeah. But this pond is different, no ice except for what you keep making. And if water doesn't instantly freeze around you, why don't you join me?"

At that last bit, he pulled on Jack's hoodie. Jack lost his balance and fell into the water with a splash. He'd managed to grab onto Jamie's arm and was frantically pulling himself closer to Jamie. Jamie's laughter died in his throat at the expression Jack wore. They were face to face now with Jack's legs wrapped around Jamie's stomach and his arms around Jamie's neck. Jack's face was a mix of fear and anger.

"Well, since you insist! I should probably mention that I CAN'T SWIM!" Jack nearly shouted in his ear.

Jamie started wading to the shore while he apologized. Jack was shaking, even after he reached the shore. Jamie went to his pack and pulled out a towel to dry him off but Jack warded him off so that he could pull off his hoodie. Underneath was a plain white undershirt.

"So you do where something underneath the hoodie." Jamie said as he offered the towel.

Jack snatched the towel out of Jamie's hand and answered. "Who wears a hoodie without anything under it?"

"That's why I was curious." Jamie said.

As Jack finished drying his hair, he looked down at his soaked brown trousers. Looking back up at Jamie, he asked tauntingly. "Anything else you curious about?"

"Jack, I don't know if that's a good idea." Jamie answered, blushing as he looked away.

"I'd chafe otherwise. Never had to worry about it before, nobody but other spirits ever saw me. Did you bring a spare pair of pants?" Jack asked, standing as he did to try and peel out of his wet breeches. This went unnoticed by Jamie, who had gone to his bag to dig out something for Jack. He wasn't sure these would fit, but he had brought a pair of trunks for Jack in the off chance the guardian ever made it into the water. When he turned around, Jack was naked but covering himself with the towel.

"Um, I, uh," Was about all Jamie could manage. Jack had a fine amount of hair on his arms and trail of hair from the middle of his chest down to around his bellybutton and beyond. The hair was white, naturally. Jamie's eyes took the entire sight in and he found it so stunning that he couldn't remember how to speak for a while. He was sure his blush was a deep crimson, likely worse than he had with Claire.

Jack took no pity on him at first. He was the wronged party, after all, so he felt that this was payback for pulling him into the water. Then he realized Jamie was on the edge of freaking out and he reminded himself of the thoughts he'd picked up from Jamie earlier. His boyfriend had some serious hang-ups about sex, stemming from no small amount of fear. And here he was exploiting that for some cheap payback. _Well,_ Jack thought to himself, _guess that really does make us even. At least he took me back to the side of the pond. Guess I should too._

"Those for me?" He asked, crossing the distance between them. Jamie just nodded and gulped. Jack would have thought it was cute, if he weren't afraid of pushing Jamie over the edge. Carefully he took the shorts out of Jamie's hand, avoiding touching Jamie.

"You don't have to be afraid, Jamie, I'm not about to ask you to go tit for tat here. As a matter of fact, would you mind turning around so I can get dressed? I think it would be better for both of us." Jack said, worried about how Jamie was reacting.

Almost reluctantly, Jamie turned around. He felt like he should say something, but nothing adequate came to mind. The silence fell between them hard and heavy. Jack slipped into the new trunks. They even still had the tags on, so Jack was curious.

Anything to break the silence; Jack decided to ask about the trunks. "Hmm, these fit better than I thought they would. They aren't yours, are they?" Jack asked.

"No, actually, I bought them for you. I was worried about them fitting." Jamie said, still turned around.

"Well, the drawstring helps a bit, but not too far off otherwise." Jack answered. "Um, you can turn around now." He said, belatedly realizing that Jamie was waiting to be told.

Jamie turned around. The towel was now around Jack's shoulders and the light blue trunks covered him from waist to just above his knee. To say Jack was pale would have been like calling water wet. Jack had light amounts of hair on his legs, which Jamie again did not expect.

"What do you keep looking at me like that for?" Jack finally asked. "I can't tell if you're about to run or rip my trunks off." He folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

Jamie finally pulled his eyes back up to Jack. "Sorry, just wasn't expecting you to be so…" Jamie thought of a few words but couldn't decide on which one to use.

"What? White? Pale? Thin? Do these trunks make me look odd to you?" He said, twirling in place to show off the new shorts.

"No, you have more hair than I thought you would have. I'm not saying you're like a yeti or anything, just that I didn't expect it." Jamie finally admitted.

"Didn't I ever tell you how old I was before I died?" Jack asked. Jamie just shook his head. "Huh, thought I did." Jack turned around and studied the pond for a bit. The ice that had formed underneath him had already melted almost completely. Jamie walked over to him and stood beside him. Jack tensed for a moment and then Jamie had a vision of himself pushing Jack into the pond with a strong amount of negative emotion and it took a bit to understand that Jack was telling him not to do it.

"I wouldn't. Not after I freaked you out the first time." Jamie said, rubbing Jack's shoulders. Jack tensed again at the contact but otherwise said nothing.

"How did you never learn to swim?" Jamie asked.

Jack shrugged. "I'm kind of afraid of water, have been since I was a kid. I'd make jokes and offer to watch the little ones in the shallows whenever we went to go swim. The only way I could stand it was in the winter when the pond in Burgess was frozen over. Then I died drowning and that hasn't helped me want to be in water. Hence the walking on ice," Jack explained.

"Do you want to learn? This pond isn't very deep. At its worst it is about neck high to me and I'll be with you the whole time." Jamie said. He walked forward into the pond and turned around after he was about knee deep.

Jack looked uncertain. "I guess I should try, at least once. Not to mention I want to wait until my clothes are dry before I go anywhere else. The shorts aren't bad, but I wouldn't like to be seen without my usual clothes on." Jack decided.

"Only if you're sure you want to, I'm not going to make you." Jamie said.

Jack looked him in the eye. The gaze was still fearful, but there was a trust written in that look that pierced Jamie to the heart "You won't let me…I mean I know I did once but…" Jack sighed in frustration.

"No Jack, I won't let anything happen to you. The second you slip under and I'll be there, okay? Trust me." Jamie walked back to Jack a bit and stopped. He offered a hand out to Jack.

Jack stepped to the edge of the pond and reached out to Jamie. Jamie briefly considered messing with Jack, but figured this was not the time. Their hands clasped and Jack took another step forward. "Hey, no ice," Jamie said looking down.

Jack looked down at the ice beneath his foot. "Sorry, old habits and all." He concentrated on not making ice under his foot and took another step. The water was cold, although that didn't bother him. It was more of the sensation of being covered by it. Then, unbidden, the memory of the ice cracking beneath him, of seeing his sister's face go from relief to horror as the breath rushed out of him and the cold froze every muscle in his body…

Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack in a hug as he started to hyperventilate. He didn't want Jack falling over and he knew Jack needed some comfort. "You're okay, it's okay. You don't have to do this if it's going to upset you. Just breathe, Jack, relax." Jamie's soothing voice, along with the comforting emotion that he was sending to Jack via their telepathic link, brought Jack away from the fear and the memory.

Jack opened his tear-filled eyes and realized he'd been crying. "No, I need to do this. I just need to adjust, that's all."

Jamie took a step back and held Jack by his shoulders. "You really don't have to do this, Jack."

"I'm going to anyway. I trust you. Just don't let me go and I should be alright. Please don't let me go." His hand reached up to Jamie's hand on his shoulder and grasped it firmly. Jamie let Jack take his hand as he walked a few more unsteady steps to be at his side. Together they face the center of the pond, where it was deepest. They walked forward, Jamie taking only as many steps as Jack did so that each step was Jack's choice.

When it was up to Jack's stomach he had to stop for a bit and hugged Jamie's side. Jamie turned towards him and they hugged again. "You're so strong, Jackie. You are doing so well. I'm so proud of you. We can stop here if you like; we don't have to go any more if you don't want to." Jack shook his head in Jamie's chest. When he looked up at Jamie, there were less tears.

Jack simply repeated, mentally. _You won't let me go?_

He responded mentally. One of the things they had discovered about communicating this way was it was impossible to lie without the other person knowing. _I promise. I won't let you go until you tell me to._ Jamie said.

Jack shook his head. _ I can't imagine wanting to do that_.

Jamie nearly laughed but reined himself in. _It's kinda hard to swim holding someone else's hand._

_I'm not talking about swimming, I just want to get in about chest deep and see how I feel then. Deal?_ Jack asked.

_Deal._ Jamie agreed. Jack squeezed Jamie's hand and relaxed. Again they walked forward until the water was up to Jack's chest. They stopped again. Jamie stepped in front of Jack and held him to his chest, stroking his head and back. Jack was trembling a bit, but there weren't any tears in his eyes when he faced Jamie again.

"You are amazing, Jackie." Jamie said admiringly.

"You're not so bad yourself, Jamie." Jack replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Jamie, I'm scared." Jack said.

Suddenly Jamie remembered the words spoken to him a few years ago by Jack himself. "Don't worry. We're going to have a little fun instead."

Jack recognized the words and smiled. "What's the game?" He asked.

"Okay, here's the game. We both are going to crouch in the water and you have to guess what I'm saying." Jack looked at him doubtfully. "Don't worry about anything other than keeping hold of my hands and trying to figure out what I'm saying. Those are the rules, okay?" Jack hesitated, but then nodded.

"On the count of three; one, two, three, GO!" They both ducked under the surface. Jamie kept his eyes on Jack the whole time. The pond was clear thanks to the little stream that ran through it this time of year so visibility wasn't a problem. Jack couldn't quite make out what Jamie was saying; the words were garbled in the impeding water. Jamie pulled Jack back up and they sputtered a bit as they took in air.

"I couldn't hear you." Jack said.

"That's the idea. Make a guess." Jamie said, laughing.

"Pie moon blue?" Jack said, laughing at the absurdity.

"Close, you have to try again, okay? 1-2-3, GO!" They went back down again, this time Jack stayed a bit closer and really paid attention. Jamie pulled him back up again after saying his phrase.

"Are you changing what you're saying?" Jack asked, pouting.

Jamie laughed again. "No, that would be cheating. What's your guess?"

"My dove's shoe." Jack guessed. Jamie shook his head and smiled.

"All right, one more time." Jack said. This time, he counted and pulled Jamie down. He was practically in Jamie's face when Jamie spoke underwater again.

When they surfaced, Jack proclaimed his guess. "I LOVE YOU!"

Jamie pulled Jack in and said with a laugh, "I love you too."

"Aw, that's so gay." Jack said, letting go of one of Jamie's hands to splash him. Jamie took it in the face and spluttered for a bit.

"Oh, you are so asking for it." Jamie said. "Good thing I'm willing to be the better ma…" He was cut off by another wave from Jack's other hand. When he looked again, Jack was in the shallower end, his stance indicating his intent to keep splashing.

Jack never did learn to swim that day, but both boys were exhausted from playing like kids by the time Jack's clothes were dry. Jamie turned around as Jack got dressed again and even let Jack fly them back.

That night, Jamie looked around, expecting to see another campfire. Where Claire had camped, she either hadn't bothered to make one or else was on the other side of the campsite.

End Note – Wow, look at that word count. Actually, better you didn't. Don't expect every chapter to be this long. I just had a lot of story to fit into this one. Next, we move onto Bunny's warren and revealing their relationship to the Guardians. How will they take it? Well, you know where to find us to find out. Feel free to Review, I love hearing the feedback. Thanks again to everyone who has followed, reviewed, favorited, and put this on your alerts. Much love


	7. Spring Break Part 4

Author's Note: Playing around with when I post these things. For now, I would say Mondays are pretty sure but I might throw in a Thursday or Friday upload in just to keep things interesting. All this attention is great for my self-esteem but not great for my ego.

Chapter Seven: Spring Break Part 4

Jamie was worried about Claire showing up while they packed. He wasn't sure he could explain how objects were flying around. Jack flatly refused to let Jamie do all the packing up. They ended up on a compromise; Jack stood in the bed of the truck and organized their belongings. Meanwhile, Jamie brought things for Jack to sort and stack. Not wild about his limited role, Jack kept up a fairly frosty silence, but at least he stopped arguing. Grateful that they weren't fighting, Jamie made an extra effort to get everything packed quickly.

The morning was nice, with a light breeze playing through the trees. Sunshine was filtered through the branches, so it wasn't very warm yet. Birds were chirping cheerfullyto each other. And then Jamie would get back to Jack who, despite some effort, was not showing a very cheerful face.

Once they were packed up, the boys slid into the car. "Look, Jack, I'm sorry I made you stay in the truck bed while we packed. I just would rather be safe then sorry..." Jack cut him off.

"It's not that." Jamie fell silent and waited to hear Jack out. After a pause and then a sigh, Jack turned toward Jamie and said, "I'm still not sure about telling the Guardians."

Jamie leaned back in the driver's seat and rubbed his forehead. He fought the urge to tell Jack off about trying to back out of their plans. After all, he had told his mom about Jack. Then he remembered all the little kindnesses Jack had shown when Jamie was afraid and he finally responded. "Jack, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We still have plenty of stuff; we could stay here or try and find a more remote campsite."

"But you don't want to do that." Jack said.

"No, I don't want to force you." Jamie corrected.

"I don't deserve you." Jack admitted.

Fighting his temper again, Jamie turned to Jack and shook his head. "Jack, I don't want to hear you say that again. We did that yesterday, hell, we both have been doing that all week. Loving someone has nothing to do with what you deserve. All love is is accepting someone else so deep into your heart that you want to be better for them. So forget my feelings right now and decide what you want to do. Are we going to unpack or are we going to Bunny's?"

Jack reached out for Jamie and Jamie pulled him closer. "You would really be okay with just staying here?"

Thinking for a moment, Jamie responded. "Hey, I'd have you all to myself in a secluded part of the woods. I think I'd manage."

"Even after packing up?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely. You could nevet disappoint me that easily. The guardians will always be there, we can tell them whenever you want." Jamie said as he kissed Jack's forehead.

"You're a saint." Jack said.

"You're stalling." Jamie replied.

Exhaling quietly, Jack closed his eyes and pulled out the snow globe that would teleport them anywhere. Bringing it to his face, he whispered something so quietly that Jamie couldn't hear it, even though he was right next to Jack. Handing it to Jamie, Jack responded. "Let's go."

Looking at the globe in his hand, Jamie saw the tunnels and bright flowers of Bunnymund's tunnel. "Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

Without hesitation, Jack repeated, "Let's go." Then after a pause he added, "Before I start doubting again."

Jamie started up his truck and rolled down the window. It was a bit awkward to throw the globe with his left hand but Jamie managed. Driving a bit to the left to make up for the throw, the woods around them disappeared.

Bunny's warren was a-buzz with activity. Eggs both colored and fresh, were streaming through the central chamber, waiting for the sorting that Bunny personally oversaw. The eggs were fairly good at sorting themselves, but there was always a little rotten egg or two that needed to be weeded out. Sentinel eggs patrolled the perimeter and helped keep the smaller eggs in line.

Opening his burrow to the other Guardians only really added a headache to his whole operation. He mostly put up with it because they started the tradition of helping each other out at least once a year. North had hosted last year and it was really fun, even Bunny could admit that. Hopefully, the new chocolate eggs that he had been working on making would be a big hit as well.

Most of the Guardians were already there. Tooth Fairy and Sandman had been the first to arrive and were probably the most helpful. Although Tooth's habit of hovering over him to see what she had to do next was a bit unsettling, Bunny took it in good humor. Sandy wasn't nearly as chatty, obviously, and Bunny only had to shake him a few times to keep him awake and on task. North was second to last to arrive, and when he wasn't joking around with everyone he was trying to get most of the baskets to end up with just red and green eggs. Again, Bunny was just laughing it off, but it was starting to annoy him. They needed Jack.

Jack would keep Tooth out of Bunny's fur and crack Jokes with Sandy to keep him going. With North, Jack would be playing pranks and sneaking more colors into North's basket. Of course, Bunny would have to put up with various Australian-themed jokes because of his accent. At least Jack stopped calling him a Kangaroo all those years ago. It was funny when he realized how much a part of the group Jack had been and how much he missed him when he wasn't there. Naturally, Bunny would never admit that.

"Anyone know when Jack is coming?" Bunny asked. As if on cue, a snow-globe portal opened right next to Bunny. Sensing danger, he leaped high up out of the way. Luckily, the silver Toyota truck that slipped out of the magical gateway was going fairly slow. As it came to a stop, Jack Frost jumped out the window on the passenger's side.

Before he could let out a string of Australian swears, Bunny saw Jamie Bennett exit the truck on the other side. The Guardians all rushed to greet Jamie. Among them, they recognized Jamie as Jack's first believer, the kid who brought back the Sandman, and the last light of hope. While they hadn't made as much time for him in recent years, they all still loved him. He was happy to see them all too, which made the greeting all the more joyous when they all realized he still believed.

Believing was seeing to the Guardians. Without it, no mortal could see them and without believing mortals, the Guardians could not exist. That an adult, even one as exceptional as Jamie, still believed in them was once-in-a-millennia rare. Just by bringing Jamie, Jack had blown Bunny's chocolate walking eggs out of the water. In spite of stealing his thunder, Bunny couldn't help but be thrilled to see him.

"Jamie, I haven't seen you in years, you got so big!" Bunny said cheerfully.

"You have been keeping up with your dental care; I'm so happy to see you!" Tooth exclaimed.

A flurry of images appeared above Sandman's head, including a small young Jamie that grew up as other sand-images flashed passed. He finished with a sand-truck and adult sand-Jamie smiling. Jamie mostly took it as an exclamation of surprise to see how much Jamie's grown. Sandy's smile told Jamie he was glad to see him.

North was still taller than Jamie, although not by much. When North engulfed Jamie in a big bear hug Jamie realized North still outweighed him and, if the popping in his back was any indication, likely still stronger than him. Setting him down, North exclaimed, "Dargomyzhsky!" Jamie figured this was some exclamation of joy, but couldn't quite place the name this time. He was going to have to google search that later.

"All right, before everyone gets too excited, let's get one thing out in the open. Jamie, take off your shirt." Jack said.

Stunned by the sudden injection of Frost into their midst and the tone he was pulling, the rest of the Guardians remained quiet for as long as it took for Jamie to shoot Jack a dirty look and then pull his shirt off. The silence didn't last long. As soon as the snowflake on his chest glowed, Tooth gasped audibly. Bunny sat on his haunches, ears down, just floored. Sandy had a certain trademark uneasy look around him. When Jamie hugged Jack to his left side, the Frost mark glowed blue even more brightly.

Jamie surveyed the looks on the Guardians. _You sure this was the best way to tell them?_ Jamie asked Jack nervously through their mental connection.

Jack's eyes were squarely, even challengingly, on North. _We'll see._

North's eyebrows slowly came down from where they had shot up near his hairline. As far as Jack could tell, North wasn't breathing. Jamie followed Jack's gaze to North.

Then, from nowhere, Baby Tooth flew in and nestled up to Jack and breaking the silence that had fallen since Jack had spoken. Toothiana walked over (even her wings were still) and hugged Jack, then stood next to him. Sandy floated over to Jamie's side and lightly punched him on the shoulder, smiling. Bunny took a second to glance at North, who still hadn't reacted beyond his surprise. Finally, Bunny walked over and hugged both boys.

Now faced with the expectant glances of the other Guardians, Jamie and Baby Tooth, North raised a hand to his forehead and let out the breath he'd been holding. "This…" He began. "This is a lot to take in."

"Bunny, you have somewhere a place we three can talk?" North said.

"Of course, mate, let's go to the inner warren." Bunny led them to a tunnel that led to a door. The room inside was shaped a bit like a quarter of a dome; the roof sloped downward in a curve. There was another door beyond it but the room they stood in now held some handmade wooden furniture. Bunny left them, giving North a look of warning.

"Before you start on me, Frost, it is not your love that I have a problem accepting." North said as he sat on Bunny's couch. "I see the wonder in everything, remember? The love you share is something I am glad is more accepted now than at any other time in history. Of course, I'm sure you have also noticed that, Jack."

"What is your problem, North?" Jack asked. "We – I have been obsessing over what you'd think about our relationship since I started dating Jamie last winter." Jack crossed his arms, a bit uncertain since North wasn't troubled by them being in a gay relationship.

North gestured to the two chairs in the room. Jamie wondered briefly how often Bunny entertained people in his living room before sitting down. Jack was going to object, but North said, "It is long story." Finally, Jack pulled his chair close to Jamie and took hold of his hand. Jamie looked over at Jack, smiled and squeezed his hand.

Taking a breath North began his story with a question. "Have you ever heard of Mrs. Claus?"

"I always thought that marketing companies made up Mrs. Claus." Jamie said.

North shook his head. "She was my beloved and she was mortal."

End Note: Yes, I know I'm being a complete dick here for stopping right at the beginning of the story. I want to give the next part a thorough going over before posting. At any rate, if you've enjoyed the story so far, don't be afraid to let me know. If you haven't, yeah you can leave me a review too. I can't thank my reviewers, followers, favorite-rs and those who've put this on your alerts.


	8. Mrs Claus

Author's Note: This draws a bit from the book series that Rise of the Guardians was based on, but should still be accessible to those only familiar with the movies. As this is a story told by North, I've tried to keep up with his accent but it was really difficult to keep writing in that voice.

Chapter Eight: Mrs. Claus

Without further pause, Nicholas St. North started his tale. "It was long before there was a Jack Frost. Long before the Guardians came to be. I lived as a bandit, seeking adventure and thrill. Unfortunately, a life of excitement is often a life of danger and although I escaped the danger I was fleeing, I was pretty well beat up."

Jack interjected. "A bandit? Adventure seeker? I'm not sure I'm buying this story so far." He said this with a trademark smile.

"A good thing it is then, that I am not selling you anything." North side with a shrug. "I did know naughty from nice even back then. Never did I fight with one who did not start it first. Never did I steal from those who could least afford it." North began to reason.

Jamie didn't let these comments slip by. "It was still fighting and stealing, just the same."

North paused and nodded. "That is position they took in many places I went. I had as much trouble with those who upheld the law as I did with those breaking it. On this occasion, though, I had fought with the breakers." North laughed a bit. "Is funny I say breakers. In addition to the law they broke quite a few bones in my body." After seeing the stunned look on his audience's faces he added. "Is also much funnier now than it was at time."

He continued. "At any rate, the encounter with those fifty bandits I took on single-handedly..." Jamie smothered a giggle. North gave him a look. "All right, 15 would you believe?"

Jack answered as Jamie shook in mirth. "How about two?"

The look North gave him could have withered grass. "Five is limit. But they were giants." As both boys fought the humor building inside them, North shook head. "How many Nightmares did we fight when Pitch came back? Don't you think I could have taken on at least five if fighting fair? Which, by the way, they did not."

Giving up on convincing them he continued his story. "Anyway, I was in sorry state. Among many injuries was broken leg, although I ended up in small village in mountains where there lived an herb-woman who took care of me. At first, her beauty captivated me. As time went, her quick wit and kindly nature made me hers completely. It was longest I had ever stayed in one place since taking up my adventurings. Aided also by fact I could not walk around with broken leg." He said with a smile.

"The woman's name was Natalja, she was best herb woman I have ever seen. Much of her knowledge she gained by reading, rare in that day for both a woman and a peasant, not to mention not many books around at time. Although she had never left small village she had a world of knowledge in her head and in print."

Jamie caught on that North kept describing her in the past tense and tense is a good word for what effect the story was having on him. "What happened to her?"

"That I am getting to. Although short answer involves the mark that Jack has placed on you." Jamie started. He had hoped that North would be able to tell him something about the mark Jack had accidentally placed on Jamie when they were fooling around. "Yes, I even know how it likely happened."

Red-faced at North's comments, Jamie's embarrassment only deepened when Jack piped up. "He's still a virgin."

Jamie turned an exasperated expression on Jack and responded. "Well, so are you!"

"That's beside the point." Jack countered. "How did Natalja..." Jack just managed to bite off the end of that sentence and decided to try again a different, hopefully less insulting way. "What happened to her?"

Unwilling to cut too much out of the story, North continued. "Natalja was very beautiful and so was desired by the eligible men in not only her own village but the surrounding ones as well. Her first passion, however was helping people. She set a challenge to all her suitors that they must find a very rare flower to complete a potion she had worked on for many years. The potion was supposed to heal even the most fatal of wounds."

North sighed as he remembered the rules for the flower. "The flower only grew on a mountain to the far north of the village at the highest point. It only blooms once a generation and it can only be picked by one who was in true love."

Interrupting again, Jamie spoke. "Wow that is smart. Not only would she have the ingredient she needed to finish her work, but she would know that whoever brought it to her would truly love her."

North nodded. "Is right. There were perhaps a dozen suitors, besides me, that journeyed to the mountain when she said it would be at its best to pick. That day there was a great blizzard raging around the mountain. Half of the suitors turned back rather than face its wrath. Of those that continued, half again turned back before they made it even a quarter of the way up the mountain. The three remaining and I made an agreement to help each other to the top. One, a man whose name I do not know, tried to betray us but fell into crevasse that he was luring us into. A thin sheet of snow had hidden part of it and he stepped onto it. We never heard him hit the bottom neither did he ever call back to us."

Jamie shivered at the thought of falling a long way. Not that it was something he had to fear much now, considering his relationship with the wind that he shared with Jack.

"At this, another suitor turned back, deciding that Natalja's love was not worth his life. This he freely admitted and we did not argue. Now there was one other and I. As we neared the top a great wind came and he lost his footing. With great luck, I managed to grab him just before he fell to his death. When we reached the flower, he stood aside and let me claim it in recognition of saving his life. After we reached bottom again we went our separate ways. Before he left, though, the young man gave me ability to speak with animals. Often I have wondered what his story was, but never got another chance to talk to him."

"I returned to Natalja and her potion was completed, as well as her heart. We married and I became a toymaker in village. Our first year together, well I won't say 'we never argued' over silly things, we were happy. Then I began making toys for free every Christmas for all the good children of the village. Those children were ones I saw doing good, although I also enlisted the help of the pets of the village to keep an eye on them. Within a few years, I was chosen as Guardian, which gave me many of my signature powers."

Apprehension had been building in Jamie since guessing at Natalja's fate. Every other line he expected to hear something of what happened to her and the tension was building. Jack tried comforting Jamie by stroking his arm reassuringly. IT helped a bit, but Jamie was getting impatient. Finally, he spoke again. "North, please tell us what happened to her."

"I was getting to that." North replied. "One night after becoming Guardian, Natalja and I were getting…ready for bed, shall we say?" North smothered a laugh at the look on the boys' faces. Needless to say, the atmosphere in the room was quite uncomfortable for a while. "During our…preparations…" Jamie groaned at North's continued use of innuendo and buried his face in his hands. North ignored him. "I accidentally marked Natalja in a manner similar to that." Here he pointed at Jamie's chest and the mark still on display. With a start, Jamie realized he still hadn't put it back on. Not that he was ashamed of his body, but the lapse in decorum made Jamie all the more embarrassed.

As North made to continue, Jamie quietly slid his shirt back on. Before North managed to say anything else, though, Jack interrupted. "Where was her mark?" Jamie managed an indignant groan as his head was still inside the shirt. Jamming the shirt on, he turned to glare at Jack but North answered calmly. "On her right wrist."

Considering the other places the mark could have been, Jamie was quite relieved by the rather tame response and managed a question of his own. "What did it look like?"

North smiled. "A toy soldier. That mark and one you bear now imparted certain abilities to marked one. This is case for you, no?" Jamie looked at Jack, who nodded. "She became good with swords, toys, animals, and could use small amount of magic. Was her idea to tame the elves that played tricks on villagers and have them help out around village. They were less a nuisance then than now, because they loved her so." North's smile faded.

"Then my past came back to be haunting me. An old, acquaintance shall we say, passed through village. He once led the group of bandits that I was part of but now had hard times falling on him. The gang that I was once with; they owed money to another group. After seeing the prosperity of my village in general and of myself in particular, he went to the other group and sent them to us."

"We were not given chance to surrender; they began to terrorize and harm our village and our neighbors. Natalja gathered the innocents with her powers and I went to confront leaders with army of toys. They managed to slip by me although between myself and toy army I did take out most of their gang. Unfortunately, they found and cornered Natalja and the remaining survivors." North's eyes began to mist over.

Taking a moment to compose himself, North continued. "Miraculously, she managed to teleport them away but was stabbed as she did so. I found her near death in the ruins of our home and went to get her potion. The bottle was empty." North choked up. Jamie and Jack started to get up to go to him, but North held out his hand to ward them off. "She had used the potion on a child that had been badly burned. We spent our last moments together, something I thank powers that be for every time I think of her."

Sighing, North turned his gaze on the boys. "For the years after that, the guardians have maintained unspoken policy against relationships with mortals. I would have warned you about all this had you come to me from the first, but now you two are together and what is done is done." He stood up and the boys rose with him. "I wish you both only the best. There will be many trials in your relationship from both outside and from each other. May you weather those storms sheltered in each other's arms."

In a flash, North had picked up both guys and was giving them a great bear hug as he shouted, "Ustvolskaya!"

End Note: Bittersweet chapters are becoming a specialty of mine. Not to mention I can't keep a handle on my word count. Seems to be all over the place but I'm trying not to place so much importance on all of that as much as telling the story I need/want to tell. Next chapter expect to see some Guardian shenanigans as the group and Jamie help Bunny get ready for Easter ("But Easter's over…" "SHHH! I'm trying to get ahead for next year."). BTW, the Russian composers (mentioned in this chapter and the one prior) are worth a google search. I chose both names for a reason. Just don't ask me why.

As always, thanks for the read and the feedback.


	9. Frosted Eggs

Author's Note: Well, I am getting this out a bit late on a Monday, but it's finally here! Quite a few wonderful things have been happening since I started writing this story. The first I want to mention is all of the reviews I've gotten on this site have been so much of an inspiration. I do read them all and they put a smile on my face and make my day. Next thing I wanted to mention is doing this story has helped me write more freely. I usually am such a perfectionist that it gets in the way of getting anything done and I overthink things. I've learned to not be so hard on myself. Don't ask me why, but I was making what I love something I had to work at and that's not the way I operate. Finally, I think I am nearing the end of this story, this chapter and maybe one or two after it should do it. Don't worry; this is just the first in a planned trilogy. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Frosted Easter Eggs

Jamie, Jack and North walked out of Bunny's living space and followed the tunnel back to the main atrium of the warren. Bunny and the other Guardians tried to look like they hadn't been waiting around for them to return, but only Sandy came close to pulling it off by feigning sleep.

North spoke. "The Guardians are chosen to defend the wonders, hopes, dreams, memories, and fun of childhood. We are family. A good family that supports each other when called for. Jack and Jamie have called for our support and to my shame, I hesitated. This is not because of the nature of their love; we have all been around for many hundreds of years and have seen that this kind of love is as beautiful as that shared between man and woman. I hesitated because of the strength of their connection, which I have seen only one other time." North paused to take a breath, but Jack and Jamie knew that he was also remembering his wife.

North continued. "They have chosen to bond together and what is done cannot be undone by any force that I have knowledge of." Here Jamie looked at Jack questioningly, but Jack only shrugged. "As such, Jamie Bennett is now one of our own and he should be welcome by all who have accepted the call of Guardianship!" Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy cheered (well, dream-sand fireworks went off over his head). Once again, North pulled the boys into a bear-hug and he was quickly joined by the other Guardians in a big group hug.

They finally pulled apart, everyone laughing and congratulating the couple. Bunny quickly passed a message along his sentinel eggs and they waddled off to take care of his order. When he returned, he took charge of the situation. "Alright, you mates listen up; we're going to have a bit of fun. This is going to be a good old-fashioned egg hunt of epic proportions. We've got tons of eggs here that have yet to be sorted. Each basket holds a dozen. Any basket with a duplicate color egg is disqualified. It's every man for himself; the one who fills the most baskets gets to taste the first ever walking chocolate egg."

As the group traded taunts, Bunny turned to Jamie. "You can pair up with Jack, if you like."

Jamie looked at Jack, who was currently taunting Tooth about ruining her smile with chocolate. Turning back to Bunny, he couldn't help but get into the spirit of competition. "What, so you can say that the only reason you got beat by a human was because I had Frosty on my side? You're going down, Easter Kangaroo." Jack had turned to Jamie at the mention of his name and the whole group went silent at the Kangaroo jab. Jack had to cover his face to keep from showing off his big smile at the look on Bunny's face.

Bunny was stunned for a moment, unsure of how to respond to a challenge from a mortal. After a pause, he laughed. "I'm no Kangaroo, mate. I'm the Easter Bunny." He gently nudged Jamie's shoulder with a clenched paw. "All right, you bloody show pony, let's see if you can trot the trot."

Looking back at the group, Bunnymund said. "Keep power usage to a minimum, I don't want little Jamie saying he was cheated. That means no teleports." Taking out a decorating brush, Bunny drew a line in the grass and everyone got in the starting position. North stood at the far end, next was Sandy, then Tooth, Bunny, Jack and at the end, Jamie. They faced a pile of empty baskets that needed to be filled. "Ready? GO!"

Hanging back a second, Jamie assessed the strategies each Guardian was employing. Amazingly, each of them only grabbed one basket at a time. Apparently, they were all counting on their speed to get their baskets filled, brought back, and get a new basket. Jamie decided to grab two in each hand; he didn't have the time or energy to waste on going back. Luckily, the Guardians were all intent on hunting eggs and sabotaging each other to notice him. The atrium was full of eggs, but they were still grouped together mostly by color in twelve pie-like sections.

Again, Jamie took time to assess the situation. The Guardians were going around in a circle to gather one egg of each color. With his four basket advantage, he could grab four from each group. As he was about to dash from one group to another like the others, he noticed that at the center of the atrium, the colors were grouped together. He could get each color from one place while the Guardians squabbled around in circles. Jamie set off to fill his first four.

He kept a watchful eye out for his competitors, but between the bushes, the sentinel eggs, and the flowers, he was flying under the radar. Another advantage is that he wasn't using his powers, everyone else seemed to be marked by them, drawing attention to themselves. Here Sandy was flying on a golden manta ray with two dream-sand whips tripping up Tooth; there Bunny was setting off egg-dye bombs in North's face. Jack was freezing anything standing still for too long with big white flashes of power. Now, North had somehow made a bunch of paper planes to run interference on the dye-bombs. Tooth finally stole one of North's swords and a boomerang from Bunny to defend herself from Sandy and the rest.

Meanwhile, Jamie was on his third group of baskets. The center of the atrium never seemed to run low on eggs. Jamie supposed that the eggs were fleeing the chaos that circled around the outer rim. This worked in Jamie's favor, as he could keep going back to one spot.

More time passed and the Guardians were getting serious about finding eggs, only occasionally did they lash out at each other when they came into contact. Jack took a few dye bombs at last, coloring his snow white hair in more shades than a clown's wig. Tooth had pinned North's cloak down into the ground with his own sword, slowing him down for as long as it took to pull the sword free (not easy considering how deeply it had been buried). Sandy turned a corner around a bush and was flash frozen by Jack. Bunny found himself struggling free of a dream-sand whip that kept tangling itself around his foot-paws.

On Jamie's tenth run, he noticed that the dueling Guardians were getting dangerously close and he was now forced to hide in bushes whenever he heard a sound. He managed to avoid more than a few dye bombs, paper planes, and snowballs by just the skin of his teeth. None of the Guardians had taken any notice of him still, especially with the other Guardians around to distract them. Finally, Jamie grabbed the last basket.

When he returned to the atrium, it was eerily quiet. Jamie ducked into the nearest bush, consequently finding two eggs of different colors, and observed. The guardians had gone full defense. None of them had a full basket and each of them tried to keep the eggs they had collected safe. Jamie watched as Tooth finally lost the two she had collected to Bunny, he had smoked her out with two dye-bombs. She left the atrium in a cloud of dye. North was the next eliminated by Sandman who sent the merry former bandit flying with a flick of his whip. Sandy now had three eggs. Bunny had three. Jack presumably had the other four. Jamie had two.

From his vantage point, Jamie saw the Sandman float by. It was too easy. Throwing one egg into the bush across from him when Sandy had his back turned, Jamie watched Sandy turn around and head towards that bush. From his bush, he put all of his focus on his powers and froze Sandman solid. Stealing his eggs and grabbing the one he'd use as a distraction, Jamie was gone before the Sandman knew what had hit him.

From his next cover bush, he saw Bunny discover the frozen Sandman. "Frost." _Wrong_. Jamie thought. He summoned a snowflake and sent it on an odd pattern to drift past Bunny. Bunny turned in the direction it came from, presenting Jamie with his back. Jamie went just for the feet this time and was in and out again with Bunny's eggs in tow.

As he went for cover, he felt that familiar sensation and dived into the nearest bush instead of the farthest one he'd been going for. Jack was on the scene in no time flat after. Bunny turned around. "There you are! You pulled a number there on me and Sandy." Bunny said.

"Don't look at me, long-ears, I just got here." Frost said as he took in the sight of the completely frozen Sandman and the frozen in place Bunnymund. "It's a good look for you guys, though."

Jack turned, and Jamie saw that he'd brought along his staff. That was an interesting development. Jamie hadn't seen Jack use the staff for a while, but Jack did pack it for the trip. He must have retrieved it from the truck during the hunt. Jack brought his staff up and froze the bush Jamie had been going for. Racking his brain, Jamie tried coming up for some way to distract Jack or trick him somehow as Jack froze a nearby bush and then another. Finally Jack froze the final bush around and when he didn't discover Jamie there, he turned on Jamie's bush.

Inspiration finally hit Jamie and it took all of his courage to face down his boyfriend. He stepped out of the bush with his hands up, basket in the crook of his elbow. "All right, Jack, you found me."

Jack tensed, but relaxed at Jamie's posture. "You managed quite the coup here Jamie. I gotta admit, it's a bit of a turn on." Jamie prevented himself from rolling his eyes. "The Easter Bunny and the Sandman frozen in place, I'll admit it; I couldn't have done much better. But now you're cornered, James, and those eggs are as good as mine."

Jamie hung his head, as if in defeat, but it was to mask his expression at the use of the name James. He looked back at Jack with big doe eyes. "You got me in a very vulnerable position, Jackie. Here, let me put these eggs down, but won't you give me something in return?" Setting the basket on the ground in between them, Jamie motioned Jack closer with his finger. Jack set the staff down, over-calculating his advantage and Jamie's willingness to surrender. Jamie and Jack shared a kiss over the basket. His hands reached into the pockets of Jack's hoodie and retrieved the final four eggs.

Suddenly, Jamie opened the floodgates of his mind, throwing Jack through a mental loop. Jamie quickly dropped the eggs into the basket on the ground between them. Grabbing one of Jack's hands, he pulled it around to behind his back and froze Jack's hands behind him. Reaching around Jack to grab the basket, he pushed Jack into the bush and took off like a bolt. Jamie was across the finish line with his forty-first basket amid the cheers of Tooth and North.

Bunny, Sandy, and Jack finally joined them to get the final tally. Bunny was laughing into one of his paws still; apparently he'd seen the exchange between Jack and Jamie moments ago. Sandy shivered a bit but otherwise looked no worse for wear. Jack pulled leaves and twigs out of his dyed hair and hoodie and would not look Jamie in the face.

Tooth had the lowest with twenty-five baskets. North and Sandy had actually tied with thirty each. Jack had forty and would have been tied with Jamie except for that final basket. As Bunny announced the totals and the winner, Jack applauded along with the rest. Bunny presented a walking egg that was completely covered in gold with silver designs.

Jamie turned to Jack holding the egg and hugged him. "I'm sorry about the egg hunt. I don't know what got into me." He held the egg up to Jack. "Share it with me?" The egg did a flip in Jamie's palm, kicking off both of its golden legs. Jamie caught one in his mouth as Jack caught the other in his own.

At this, Jack smiled. "I'd love to."

Jamie placed the egg in his mouth, with the top pointed towards Jack outside of his lips. Jack took the hint and covered the rest of the egg, simultaneously locking lips with Jamie. They both fought their way through the chocolate amid the cheers of the Guardians. Finally, the chocolate gave way to their tongues and the kiss started in earnest. At this point, the other Guardians had given them some privacy and were having a conversation just enough space away.

Finally, the lovebirds joined up with the others.

"Well, it's a wonder you guys aren't ripping each other's clothes off." Bunny said as the others laughed. Jamie knew he was blushing.

Tooth stuck up for them with a jab at Bunny. "Oh please, everyone knows what animal is known for mating." Bunny stuck out his tongue at her as the others laughed. His neck felt very warm, and Jamie knew he was blushing harder.

"No, no, don't be like that around the virgins." North said loudly. At this point, Jamie buried his face in Jack's shoulder and groaned.

"Guys please." Jack said. "It's kind of a touchy subject."

"I'll say!" Tooth said, to the amusement of the others.

"Tooth!" Jack whined, pointing to Jamie.

"Sorry, to easy." Tooth said.

"Jamie, relax, okay?" Jack said as he patted Jamie's head. "We haven't done anything because we weren't sure what else might happen between us."

"You're sharing powers, but not sleeping with each other?" Bunny asked. "North, I think you're talk with the boys might have been missing a few details."

"Well, I did not want to embarrass Jamie too much." North admitted.

Tooth interjected. "They should know that they're safe with each other, North! Why do you think he's embarrassed? The poor boy probably thinks he'll end up covered in tattoos!"

"What is wrong with being covered in tattoos?" North said back.

Sandy flew up and flashed a few signs above his head that after about ten seconds, no one wanted to admit they'd seen. "Sandy, how on earth do you know about that?" Jack exclaimed. Jamie was glad his head was still in Jack's shoulders. In response, Sandman showed them a window.

"I think he means that sleeping kids aren't the only things he sees through people's windows." Bunny surmised. "Still, I think maybe North should be the one talking to the boys about…"

North threw his hands up. "Why me? When did we decide that I was one who…"

"You're the only one of us who's been through this all before. There was a time when you had a Mrs. Claus and you were a guardian. We all know what that mark on Jamie's chest means, but you have experienced it firsthand. Now stop you're bellyaching and tell them!" Tooth was just about in North's face at this point. Even Jamie had to look at her, she didn't get this way very often.

Finally, North sighed. "All right, should we return to Bunny's…"

Jack stopped him. "Let's just hear this, North. What does the mark mean and will there be more happening to Jamie if we decide to…couple?" Jamie tried hiding his face again, but Jack turned him around. "Grow a pair, will ya?" He muttered. Jamie nearly made a comment but just managed to stop himself from embarrassing both of them in front of the assembled company.

"As to your question, I will answer last first." North said. "You have shared power and that bond will only continue to grow with your relationship, but the mark will remain the same. Neither will Jamie be marked like that again, no matter what you do." Jamie relaxed. "As for what it means. Well, simply put, you two are bonded for life." Jamie relaxed too soon.

End Note: First things first; and I realize I should have mentioned this somewhere in the paragraph but couldn't figure out how to work things in. The images Sandy showed were NOT what you think. Since I want to keep a T rating I'll mention here that they were condoms and lubricant. Teens know about this stuff (and should), I'm not shocking anyone, get over you're hang-ups. See, better than what you were thinking, I'm sure.

The next two and final chapters are set during Summer Break. Fun in the sun? Check. Jack Frost in Hawaii, eventually? Check. A thrilling conclusion? Hopefully, Check! Thanks again for your readership and all the feedback.


	10. Glistening Frost

Author's Note: Wow, I feel like I should explain what's going on behind the scenes here. Yes, this chapter is very late and that happened for two very good reasons *cough*EXCUSES*cough*. First being that from a writing standpoint, this chapter is incredibly difficult for me because I want to be writing the next chapter. However, this chapter needs to establish a few things going into the events of next chapter and frankly, it's a bit of a chore for me to write a setup. It's important, but it's a chore. Hopefully, the next chapter will flow out of me better. Second reason it has been so hard to stay on schedule with this chapter is that my work schedule changed this week instead of next week. I'm actually grateful it was this week, because if a delay had happened between this chapter and the next, then I would have no shortage of "post the next chapter dammit" comments and IM's. I'll let you read the story now, assuming you read this note.

Chapter Ten: Glistening Frost

So far, Summer Break had been magnificent. Finals had been a near disaster but he'd weathered the storm. He wasn't going to be getting into any big name colleges, but he still wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Not that he could concentrate on much. His mother had arranged for him to join up with an activities club once he arrived on the big island. A surprise member of which happened to be…

"Claire!" Jamie said in greeting. "Small world, isn't it?"

She looked even more excited than he. "Oh my gosh, Jamie, right? Wow, I can't believe it. I didn't think I would know anyone here!"

Remembering her disappearing act, Jamie decided to ask her about it. "Where did you camp that day back in the woods? I didn't see you after we met at the table."

"I was just on a day trip. It was actually a surprise to see you back then too. I haven't seen too many campers go far that early in the week." She gave him a megawatt grin. "Then you stumble out of your tent shirtless and start talking to me."

Jamie slapped his head ruefully. "Yeah, I thought you were my boyfriend."

Claire looked disappointed for a moment. "Oh, you're gay!" Instantly, the others in the room with them stopped talking. Claire remained oblivious to the fact that she just outed him in front of the other members of their adventure group, with some of whom he would have to share a living space.

Speaking up a little bit, but still talking to Claire, he clarified. "No, I'm bi." Jamie corrected.

"But you're in a gay relationship." She stated, nearly as loudly as he had spoken.

Jamie could feel his pulse picking up. He noticed one of the younger guys looking at him sympathetically. Jamie had had a few conversations like this with folks back home. Now he had to have this one with Claire, while the rest of the room listened on. "Yeah, but I am attracted to both genders."

Sometimes it was a headache being bisexual. Some gays insisted that you either liked one or the other. Straights were sure that any gay relationship automatically meant you were only gay. Truth was that gay and straight weren't an either/or; attraction could be a broad spectrum.

She brightened up a bit at that. "Oh, then us ladies still have a chance!"

Jamie couldn't tell if he was flattered or annoyed at her. He had, after all, just admitted to being in a relationship. The young man who had been looking on with sympathy started over in their direction. Luckily, they were all interrupted by the head of the activities club.

The guy looked to be in his late twenties, definitely native to Hawaii, and he was in terrific shape. "Hello and Aloha!" Here he paused. Belatedly, Jamie remembered something he'd read about greetings and he let out a half-hearted aloha in response.

The islander smiled at Jamie, but shook his head. "That was pretty weak. Let's try that with EVERYBODY. I said 'Hello and ALOHA!'" This time the response was more enthusiastic from everyone.

Laughing, Clark continued. "Alright, my name is Clark. This summer is going to be one to remember! Let me answer a few frequently asked questions first; then we'll get to know each other." Clark's Hawaiian features took on a serious look. "All of the activities we're doing are paid for with your admission. I know we have a few recent grads in the group so let me restate that there is a strict no-alcohol, no-smoking rule for this group. We're going to be doing some adventurous stuff, so we need you at your best. If you are caught doing either, you will be sent home. There is a maid service at your residences, but please try not to make too much of a mess. We've had people trash a residence and it made everyone involved pretty angry. You'll get sent home if you do."

Clark went from serious to light-hearted like he had an inner switch. "Now, like our brochure said, we'll be doing a lot of fun things. Hang-gliding, surfing, rock-climbing, spelunking, and diving, and that is just naming a few. You're going to love Hawaii." Jamie's ears pricked up at the pronunciation of Hawaii. It was the proper way, with the "w" sounding more like a "v" and the slight pause before the "e" sound. "Yeah, that's another thing." Clark said, catching Jamie's glance of recognition. He went serious again. "Anyone caught mispronouncing Hawaii will be sent home." Clark couldn't keep his face straight at that, though and everyone laughed.

"Now let's get to know each other." Clark said. That first day was all about them. Jamie talked about just graduating high school and how his mother had set this trip up as a reward for not succumbing to senioritis. He left out the boyfriend thing because everyone here already knew, except Clark, but Jamie didn't quite know how to handle himself around the Hawaiian.

The group had about ten people in it, including Jamie, Claire and Clark. Jamie got to know a few of them over the first month. Claire was a pain, but could also be very endearing. Jamie had feelings for her but he wasn't sure if they were positive or negative and when he thought he had her figured out, she would change and be completely different. Clark was nice but fairly reserved when he wasn't explaining something or another.

There was an older couple (not by much, but 40 seemed old to Jamie at 18) named Bill and Amy. They were fit, athletic even. Bill had been an attorney with a large firm until Amy's parents died and left them enough to retire on. Amy was a pro marathoner. More often than not she was the first one to jump into an activity. Next there was a newlywed couple from Utah; Ezra and Flora. Jamie wasn't so sure about them at first. They were very polite though and after a while Jamie realized they were more interested in each other than they were with Jamie, let alone Jamie's sexuality.

The oldest person in the group was a man named Lorenzo who was in his mid-fifties. No one quite knew what to make of Lorenzo but he seemed content to do whatever the group was doing. He kept his distance from Jamie though, Jamie was sure they'd never so much as uttered a word to each other. His son, Larry was the reason for Lorenzo's presence. Lorenzo's wife had set the trip up for both of them to give them one last bonding experience. Larry was...out there, to put it mildly. Jamie hadn't met many gays in his little town but even the ones he knew weren't quite so flaming. The others seemed to take his...exuberance with good humor, though. Finally there was Kathy. If Lorenzo was a puzzle, Kathy was a complete mystery. She seemed to be into what they were doing but was always the last person to jump in. It didn't keep her from bonding with Claire and the married women, though; Kathy was probably born talking.

Between "Adventure" days they had free days and Sunday was luau night. They learned a bit about Hawaiian culture, the ukulele, and even some basic fire dancing. The best part was that everyone seemed to be open to do everything, albeit at different speeds. Even Jamie found himself infected by the same spirit of exploration and inquisitiveness alongside everybody else.

Every night Jamie wrote in a journal his mother had made him promise to keep during the trip. The first few entries were just awkward, but he'd managed to let the words flow more naturally after the first week. Now it was the end of his first month there and Jamie had fallen into a happy rhythm. He'd thankfully been able to let Claire down easily and she seemed to be taking it well. Between Claire and Larry and to a lesser degree Clark, Jamie had made friends. He had just said goodnight to her and was starting the day's journal entry when Jack was suddenly in his room.

"Hi, Jamie," Jack said evenly. He was right behind Jamie and the surprise was off the charts.

Jamie's journal flew out of his hands and onto his desk. He jumped out of his chair and lost his balance as he tried to turn around, resulting in Jamie landing on top of the desk himself. "Jack!" Jamie cried out and then instantly he covered his mouth. He continued on in a harsh whisper so as not to alert his housemates. "How are you always surprising me like that? You must be working on keeping me out because the only time this ever happens..."

"Is after we've been apart. Or when I'm mad at you, which, after a month away from you I definitely am not." To prove it, Jack pushed Jamie's chair aside and pulled Jamie into a passionate kiss. Jamie had to reach upward for once, since he was sitting on his desk.

"You're right, it was probably the separation." Jamie admitted finally. "North did tell us that our bond grows stronger with contact; maybe it weakens if we're away from each other."

Jack sat down on Jamie's bed and laughed. "Well, after all that hard work with the cold snap in Australia, I have no intention of being away from you for a while!"

Jamie sat next to him and threw an arm around him. "Oh please! Hard work and Jack Frost go together about as well as sunshine and a snowman!" Jack tickled Jamie, managing to get in at his armpit with Jamie's arm around Jack's shoulders. The next few minutes they tussled and Jamie ended up underneath Jack, with Jack straddling Jamie's lap.

Jack finally pinned Jamie's hands at either side of his head and grinned. Jamie knew that wolfish grin and part of him wanted to get away in panic while another part of him wanted something entirely different. At this point, Jamie could feel the bond reestablish and before he could cut his thoughts away from Jack, Jack reacted. He let go of Jamie's wrists and sat up at the headboard.

Feeling relieved and annoyed at the same time, Jamie joined him. "I'm sorry Jack."

Jack smiled and hugged Jamie sideways on the bed. "You don't have to say that."

"It feels like I should say something, at least." Jamie reasoned. There was a pause between them for a while, finally Jack spoke.

"I just wish I understood it, Jamie." Jack said. "Haven't we both proven to each other how much we love each other? Haven't I earned your trust?" Jack's eyes were sad and Jamie almost couldn't stand that.

"I don't understand it either, Jack. It's…irrational." Jamie pulled away from Jack and sat on the side of the bed. He put his head in his hands and hated himself for feeling tears fall into his palms. He felt Jack get off of the bed but couldn't bring himself to look up to see if Jack was finally leaving him. Not that Jamie could blame Jack if he did. Every time things got intimate, it was always Jamie freaking out. Jamie was the one with hang-ups about physical intimacy.

Before he realized what was going on, Jack was sitting next to him and pulling Jamie's head into his lap. "Just let it out, Jamie, I've made sure the door is locked. Tonight is just about you. We're going to work through this together, okay Jamie? Just like at the pond. You were there when I was so scared, Jamie, let me be there for you." At first, all Jamie could do was sob into Jack's lap. Jack stroked Jamie's face, neck and shoulders. "Jamie, you don't need to talk, just let me in, okay?" Jamie didn't know what Jack meant, but then figured it out between sobs.

Letting down the wall he'd put between his mind and Jack's, he let Jack know everything. More than that, he could feel Jack exploring his mind carefully. It was like his mind was a gallery and his memories were the pictures on the walls. When he felt Jack start to look at his memories of his father, he cried harder. Jack backed away at first, sending waves of comfort and love into Jamie's mind. Finally, Jamie felt Jack reach for those memories again and while there was still a ton of pain, it was less than before.

Jamie's parents had divorced only a year before he met Jack Frost. His father, James, had cheated on his mother with quite a few different women and even another man, as Jamie was to find out when he was older. It was the other man, though, that had finally been the last straw for his mother. Jamie had only known at the time what he could see. His mother cried a lot and his father was gone. He had packed his stuff up with his "friend" and left. The man couldn't even bring himself to talk to his son and Jamie wondered for many years after that just how much he'd ever loved him and his sister.

The pain didn't end there. A few years later his father passed away. His mother had broken the news to them the day after Jamie's thirteenth birthday. She had kept the news to herself for three days just so it wouldn't ruin his birthday, but Jamie had hated her for it. At the funeral, his father's "friend" was there and this time Jamie knew what had broken up their family. Jamie had angrily told off his father's boyfriend and the man had just sat there and took it. His mother had to pull Jamie away as she apologized to the man that had ruined her marriage.

Jamie's anger wouldn't fade so quickly. He soon realized he was like his father in a lot of ways. Not only did he share his father's name, a fact that he was constantly reminded of whenever someone used his proper name, but he shared his father's tastes when it came to relationships. Almost three years of self-hatred and loathing followed, until his mother finally sat him down and spoke with him frankly about the man she had loved.

James, his father, had been at war with himself for many years. He'd denied his attractions to other men and kept lying to himself even when he shared his vows with a woman who was the pinnacle of womanhood. Finally, when they had made a few children, James realized that he didn't love his wife. Desperate, James had tried to convince himself he was straight by cheating on the woman of his dreams with first one woman and then another. Then James walked into a gay bar. At first he was horrified, but the bartender was very nice and welcoming. In spite of his protestations, the bartender saw right through him and decided to crack a closet case.

Then, his wife found out. They went to counseling, as a couple and individually and finally James realized that he was bisexual, but not attracted to his wife beyond a physical level. James had agreed to whatever terms she had put on the divorce filings and exited the life they had built together gracelessly. James hated himself every day for not having the courage to look his son in the face and say something, anything.

James very nearly lost the man he had loved when the bartender, Noel, found out he was married. Somehow, James and Noel made it work, and every year Noel was the one who made sure that James sent money and presents to his kids. Not that James would have forgotten, but James hated himself so much still when it came to his old family that it was Noel who had to be the man James couldn't be. Noel remembered the birthdays and special occasions. Even after his father's death, Noel was there when Jamie came out as bi, and had even given the young man some words of advice.

Jamie' hatred for Noel had started to fade and he asked Noel to forgive him for his behavior at the funeral nearly three years prior. Noel's response had been something that Jamie had heard, but not paid attention to. As Jack pulled up that memory, Jamie's eyes clouded over with tears, but they were tears of joy. "Jamie, I understood then and I do now, you have nothing to apologize for. James never let himself forgive everything he'd done wrong in his life, even after he came out. He could never bring himself to say anything to you, or your mother, even though I tried to get him to. Lord knows, I tried. All that I want, and all that he wanted, for you was to be happy. He was sure you would be happy without him but he still cared for you all. I know he did, or I wouldn't have been with him even for the short time we had together. Just learn from his mistakes, forgive yourself, and love with all your heart."

Jack pulled away from Jamie's mind and let Jamie's head rest in his lap. There were no barriers between them and they sat in the kind of silence that doesn't need to be filled with words. "Thank you for sharing with me, Jamie." Jack said finally. Jamie sat up and hugged him.

Jamie whispered in Jack's ear. "I've been afraid for so long that if I ever slept with anyone that I would suddenly realize I don't love them. Just like my dad did after he had started a family. I didn't want anyone to ever be as hurt as my mom was, or like I was, when he left. I also didn't want to be like my mom, in love with someone who I wasn't sure absolutely loved me back. After opening up like that to you, though, I know now more than ever that I love you."

"I love you…" Jack started to say. He was silenced by a kiss.

When they came back up for air, Jamie replied. "I know. I felt it so strongly when we shared my mind. I think I would have realized it eventually. You never forced me to do anything Jack. You were always there for me. I know you always will be."

Jack smiled. "I will be. We are bonded, after all." Here he touched Jamie's chest. Jamie leaned back and slid off his shirt. His mark was glowing again, actually pulsing with every beat of Jamie's heart. "Um, that's new."

Jamie looked down to see the pulsing glow from the tattoo-like snowflake. Along with the pulsing, the snowflake pattern was changing like a kaleidoscope with only white and blue colors in it. "Well, I've never let myself feel quite this way before Jack."

A bit oblivious, Jack replied. "Feel like what?" Jamie's response was mental, from the deeper corners of his mind. "Oh." Jack replied eloquently. Jamie pulled Jack into the middle of the bed and straddled his hips.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked, giving Jamie the usual out.

"I trust you." Jamie said in answer.

"You are so amazing, Jamie." Jack said lovingly.

"You're not so bad yourself, Jack." Jamie replied. "In fact…"

The End, for now.

End note: Oh, don't yell at me. You all have your imaginations, I'm not about to go lemon here and share mine. Really, I am flirting with MA stuff as it is, so let's not push the boundaries any more than necessary. I really felt like Jamie's father needed to be brought up at some point, we don't see him in the movie and I wanted to answer why. Again, I am getting too good at bittersweet stories, but I feel like some of the best love stories involve a tragedy. I probably overdid the tragedy a bit here, but I really wanted to put a lot of thought into why Jamie would be so…reluctant (traumatized is too strong a word, but maybe a few shades below that) to get physical. I wanted it to mirror Jack's experience at the pond (in Chapter 6) but still be fresh and unique to Jamie. As a matter of fact a lot of the dialogue there could've been used in a more lemony context here, but again, rated T.

As always, I love reading your reviews, seeing you follow and favorite. Yes, the next chapter will conclude Nipped Your Nose and for a very good reason.

HOWEVER, as I Have mentioned previously, there will be another story (or two) that will be a continuation of the events in this story. As for a schedule, I hope to have the final chapter out by next Friday. I expect there will be no shortage of cursing at me after that chapter is posted.


	11. Frosted Seas

Author's Note: Well, life happens when you least expect it. I had to do some soul-searching before I put this last chapter of this mini novel up. Really, I can't believe it's been this long both time- and word count- wise. Thank you to all of you reviewers, followers and favoriters. This is all for and because of you!

Chapter 11

Frosted Seas

The addition of Jack into Jamie's last month in Hawaii made it all the more special for both of them. One thing that Jamie would have changed was their accommodations; it was difficult to keep Jack a secret when he had housemates. They had decided on secrecy for the simple reason of avoiding a ton of questions. Aside from that, Jack and Jamie made a number of memories on the trip that more than made up for having to sneak around at the residence.

_It's a pretty big adventure._ Jack admitted. _But it'll be fun._

_Well it depends on how much control I still have. But even regular humans have a fun time with this._ Jamie replied.

Clark brought Jamie's attention back to the task at hand. "You sure you up for this? You've done a few of these but this is your first solo." Jamie eyed the hang-gliding equipment, going over the safety checks.

"I can handle this. No worries, Clark." Jamie smiled. _Not that I have any worries when you are with me, Jackie._

_Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you call me that?_ Jack asked mentally.

_I figured._ Jamie answered, trying to focus on Clark's last second advice and failing. He'd heard it all before._ Especially when I didn't hear you complaining about it last night._ Jamie actually felt Jack blush a bit at the mention of their nightly adventures. That was nice to be on the other side, this time.

The tandem ahead of him took off over the cliffside. Jamie was next. Jamie took a bit to clear his head.

Jack slapped a hand on his back gently._ Doesn't take long too clear out your mind._ Jack teased. He stood beside Jamie as Jamie got harnessed into the glider. As Jamie finished, Jack put his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

_Not helping._ Jamie replied reproachfully, using their mental bond to talk to Jack while the Adventure Club was around.

_Sorry._ Jack sent back. He looked like he wanted to say more but they were interrupted.

"Jamie, so excited for you! I don't think I'd have the guts to try a solo glide." Claire was instantly at his side. Jack backed up so she wouldn't go through him. He hated when that happened.

"Yeah, well if you weren't such a scaredy cat about heights you could do this just like me." Jamie answered playfully.

"I'd rather do it just with you." She flirted. Jamie held back an exasperated sigh and looked over at Jack, but he had disappeared.

"Claire I have..."

"A boyfriend, yeah. As if I haven't heard this all summer." Claire cut him off and bounced back to the sidelines.

Taking a clearing breath, he looked at Clark. Clark gave him the go-ahead. He wished Jack hadn't just taken off. They were supposed to fly together. It was his turn though and he had to go. Without giving it a second thought, Jamie ran towards the edge of the cliff. Every cell in his body seemed to scream at him to stop before he jumped off the edge but he didn't give in and went straight over. Jamie's glider dipped slightly, but .was quickly caught by the wind.

About a minute in, he tried to call Jack through their mental bond but there was no answer. Frustrated he yelled out Jack's name.

"I'm here. I've been flying by you since just after you got up here." Jack appeared, yelling over the wind. He settled on flying on his back just underneath Jamie.

"Why'd you disappear?" Jamie asked.

Jack frowned. "You didn't tell me that SHE was here."

Jamie thought for a bit, then realized Jack meant Claire. The last time Jack had seen Claire he had gotten jealous. Jamie wanted to smack his own head. How could he have forgotten to tell Jack? "Jack, I'm sorry. I forgot she was even here when you showed up."

Jack seemed appeased; at least he wasn't frowning anymore. "Are you jealous? I couldn't get a hold of you mentally."

Jack reached up and touched Jamie's cheek. Their bond was suddenly back, Jamie could feel it. Jack answered with the link. _I was a bit upset, but I'm still here. I wanted to see how you handled here so I stood behind you. It's a good thing I'm not mortal, or I would have hit her for flirting with you._

_Are you augmenting this wind?_ Jamie asked Jack, in an attempt to change the subject. _I haven't called it yet but I also haven't been concentrating on gliding. I'm surprised I'm not having more trouble._

_No, the wind here is natural, for the moment._ Jack answered. _You must be a natural flyer._

_Wonder what will happen when I try to call it. _Jamie thought at Jack. The last few times he'd called the wind he was only able to float and control his descent. Flying was beyond him, at least unassisted. Jamie felt for the connection he had with the wind. It wasn't easy at first with all the adrenaline surging through his body.

The first sign he had connected was a sudden upswing in the wind that pulled the glider into a loop-the-loop. _I think the wind is happy to see you flying. _Jack thought to Jamie.

_Really? I think it's trying to kill me!_ Jamie thought back. _How do you control this?_

_Huh, maybe that's the reason you can't fly without a glider._ Jack thought.

_What?_ Jamie thought, as the wind pulled him into a barrel roll. Jamie did not want to do one of those again; the glider really wasn't designed for it.

_It's part of the fun. I don't control the wind, I direct it._ Jack called to Jamie mentally.

_What is the difference?_ In Jamie's mind, he had a hard time imagining Jack not in control.

_Well, I talk to it; I let it know what I want to do, where I want to go. I don't micromanage it. You've gotta let the wind go the way it wants to._

Jamie was starting to get the idea. "Okay wind, let's tour the coastline, and keep pace with Jack. No fancy tricks, please." An unseasonably cool breeze was the immediate response. An updraft took the glider and he followed it over the coast.

The view from the hang-glider couldn't be beaten. The island was beautiful, which was clear to see even as high up as he was. From the blue water to the green Hawaiian foliage to the black of the volcanic mountains, there was so much natural beauty around them. Idly he thought I could get used to this place.

_Not me. It's a bit too warm for my tastes._ Jack's reply reminded him that he should watch what he was sharing. Jack's laughter rang in his head. _Are you ever going to NOT overshare? I think it's cute._

_Yeah, well it only ever seems to happen to me._ Jamie thought. _It'd be less cute to you if it was happening to you._

_Probably._ Jack agreed.

They flew, admiring the scenery and the sensations. Jamie whispered to the wind and both guys were taken on a series of loops, dives, and spins. When they pulled out of the last dive, both boys were laughing.

_I thought you told the wind no tricks._ Jack said as the rush wore off.

_Well, I can't be satisfied just with acting like a passenger plane. I just wanted to be ready for it. That was better than any roller coaster I've ever been on._ Jamie replied, taking a deep breath.

Finally, Jamie told the wind to help him land. It took a bit to circle back to the landing strip.

"Woo brudda! That was one helluva flight!" Clark said as Jamie started to extricate himself from the glider. "Not sure I woulda done all those tricks like that on my first solo, but you pulled it off. And you got some stellar wind! I was sure we were gonna have to send a boat to pick you up off the other side of the island." He shook hands with Clark, who pulled him into a big bear hug. Jamie smiled as the others congratulated him on a good glide. Ezra even asked him for some pointers and Jamie had to think fast to come up with something to say.

"You just gotta let the wind take you where you want to go. Can't force it too much or you end up struggling to stay in the air." Ezra smiled and patted Jamie on the shoulder.

"You're alright, Jamie." Ezra said. "I don't care what they say about you." The way his eyes twinkled as he smiled clued Jamie into the joke.

It was time for the last luau and all of Jamie's practice was about to be put on a real display. His mother was already on the island. She'd taken time from work and had even brought Sophie, Jamie's little sister. Over the weekly practice luaus, Jamie had shown proficiency in fire dancing. He couldn't wait to show Jack (he hadn't allowed Jack to watch the practices), his mom and Sophie.

Jamie was far from a professional, but good enough to perform with Larry, Ezra and Clark. He'd really taken to a traditional Maori performance Poi, which involved two separate strings with a ball on the end. On the practice days, he'd picked up Poi from Clark, who'd been a fire performer of a few disciplines before being hired to run the adventure club. He's started practicing with what amounted to tennis balls on shoestrings, but had recently started doing fairly basic tricks with flaming poi.

The night's entertainment featured the members of the Adventure Club showcasing some of their newly developed skills. First up were Kathy and Flora. Kathy had been the best with an ukelele, having studied music in college, and she played as Flora danced a hula. The island dress that Flora wore covered a lot more than a usual hula costume, probably because she was a happily married woman. Kathy bore some midriff and although she wasn't as skinny as Flora, her outfit showed her curves off well.

Bill and Amy were next, doing a hula together that was much more vigorous (and with more revealing costimes) than what Flora had showcased. Toward the end of the dance, they picked up the pace even more and began competing against each other to see who could hula faster. They were a blur of motion, but in the end Amy's marathon experience gave her the edge and Bill gave up. Both were laughing, as was the audience.

Lorenzo probably got the most laughs. Thankfully it was intentional. He had dressed up like Elvis and the impersonation was hilariously accurate. Then he pulled out a guitar and Jamie discovered something about Lorenzo he hadn't known: the man could sing! Due to time limits, he sang Rock a Hula and finished with a beautiful rendition of Blue Hawaii. Jamie could have listened to him all night, though.

Claire's followed with a dramatic performance. It was a monologue totally at odds with everyone else's acts. It didn't even have anything to do with Hawaii. Jamie was chilled nonetheless, as she performed The Sorceress by Theocritus. Especially when she would catch Jamie's eyes, Jamie felt something uneasy. Luckily, Jack was sitting by him and holding his hand, otherwise Jamie would have been completely creeped out.

Finally it was time for the fire performances. They had picked this stretch of beach specifically because it was privately owned by the company behind the adventure club and it was maintained so that there wasn't anything flammable around. Larry and Ezra started off the performance with a New Zealander style haka, which was an intimidating dance used to psyche out an opposing warrior. After they finished the haka the other members of the club starting playing drums; occasionally calling out in Hawaiian to cheer on the performers.

Then they started lighting their torches. Ezra used a nearby torch to start one end and then used his hand to transfer the fire to the other end, but had to try it twice to get it right. Larry started off the same way, but used his tongue to transfer the fire to the second end. He'd picked up a few fire-breathing techniques, but this trick was his most comfortable. They were in perfect synch for most of the performance and it was astonishing how fast they could spin the torches. At the end of their set, they both threw their respective torches high and caught them nearly simultaneously, Ezra's torch just a bit higher and took a bit longer to catch.

Now it was Jamie's turn and he palmed the fire from Ezra's torch to light one Poi ball. From Larry's torch, he managed to do the same trick with his tongue to light the other Poi. He started swinging both Poi forward and then stalled them to reverse direction. When he'd done that, he pivoted to present his left side to the crowd and started swinging them separately so that one was going up as the other was going down. Facing away from the crowd he switched it up again so that the poi was now swinging in circles in different directions in front of him. After a bit he turned again, presenting his right side and he swung both Poi in a 3 beat pattern which is a move where both poi were swinging out of phase with each other first on one side of his body and then on the other.

Finally he turned again to face the crowd and it was time for the last trick he'd mastered. The butterfly trick was considered basic but could be a tough one to manage for a beginner. The poi was swinging in front of him in two alternating circles. When viewed from the audience, it appeared that the poi was bouncing off of each other at the top and bottom of their swings, but actually they were crossing behind each other. After a few rotations, which had already gotten the audience to applaud, he put the handles to both poi in one hand while they were swinging and waved with his free hand as the other kept the butterfly going. Applause turned to cheers and Jamie smiled. He took a bow, careful to keep his arm extended so the strings and flaming poi were safely away from his head.

Taking hold of the second handle again in his free hand Jamie split up the butterfly and changed their rotation again to swing them forward. Finally, he slammed both poi into the ground in front of him as he knelt on the ground. Clark jumped over Jamie, and rolled, managing to light his fire knife with one of the still flaming poi. Jamie missed some of the performance as he went to douse his poi, but he could hear the astonished cheers and gasps as Clark performed. By the sound of it, Clark hadn't lost any of his mastery with the fire knife in the years since he'd performed professionally.

Larry, Ezra and Jamie congratulated each other as they stood back-stage and then watched Clark finish his set by tucking the two fire knives into the crooks of his knees as he crouched, freeing up both of his hands to wave to the audience. His performance was met with great cheer and applause. The audience rose to their feet as all the members of the club came out and bowed together.

The party and food afterward was one that Jamie figured he would remember for quite some time, although he did still write in his journal as the party was winding down. When his mother asked him about it, he was just finishing and he smiled as he handed it over to her. As the party was finishing, Clark announced one last adventure.

"Every year, the members of the club are invited to my own boat, a hundred-twenty-footer I got as a bonus when they asked me to join the company. Sorry, this is members only and we're leaving as soon as we clean up here. Anyone up for a little cruise?" Jamie looked at his mother, who smiled and nodded.

He hugged her. "Thanks, mom. This has been the best summer ever. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Jamie." His mom replied as she picked up the journal he'd written for her.

Everyone from the club had taken on the invitation and the van was full as they drove to the pier. Clark's boat was beautiful. It was also aptly named the Adventure.

"Nice ship, Captain Clark." Jamie said as they went below deck to check out the engine room.

"Thanks, brah, I've worked hard to keep her in top condition." Clark said proudly.

As the ship left the pier, Jack finally showed up. He dropped out of the sky next to Jamie, who was leaning on the rail. "Sorry, I was getting caught up with your mom and Sophie. She can still see me by the way!"

_That's great! _Jamie replied mentally so that the nine other people aboard wouldn't start to think he was crazy.

Once again, the distraction that was Claire got right between them. "Did you enjoy my performance tonight?"

She was a bit too close, but Jamie couldn't scoot over any more in the other direction. She had him cornered. "It was, uh, very different."

"Yeah, Clark was a bit mad at me for changing my act without telling him but everyone was doing something Hawaiian so…" She shrugged, not really finishing her sentence.

Impulsively, Jamie interrupted her. "Actually, aside from the hula performance, the acts were more Pacific Islander than just Hawaiian."

"Unless you count our Elvis impersonator." Claire interjected.

Jamie had to laugh at that. Lorenzo had been really good. _Hey Jack, that reminds me…_ Jamie started, and then realized he couldn't sense Jack again. Realizing Jack was probably mad again, he stood up to look around to see Jack. Claire's lips were suddenly on his and he realized horrified that she was kissing him. Worse, Jamie managed to find Jack while she was locking lips with him and he could see them too. Jack took off into the air again and Jamie could tell he wasn't heading back to the island.

_Jack!_ Jamie called mentally, realizing afterwards that the link was closed on him. He pushed Claire away rudely and walked away to the other side of the ship.

As he went to call the wind to bring Jack back, he was interrupted by the sound of a splash and people calling out. He turned around and realized Claire wasn't at the rail where he'd left her. Had he accidentally pushed her…?

Then the ship lurched under his feet and he slid across the deck, barely managing to grab a rail to keep himself from going overboard. As he stood up, he heard the club members calling out.

"Everyone okay?" Kathy asked.

"Did we hit a reef?" Larry called out as he held his elbow.

"Dammit, my leg." Amy said from her sitting position on the deck.

"Flora, where are you?" Ezra called out in panic.

"What do you mean, ice?" Bill was asking Clark up by the stern of the ship.

"I'm here, but I jammed my wrist pretty hard." Flora answered Ezra from the other side of the ship.

"Where's Claire?" Jamie called out.

"Bill, Clark, we're taking on water!" Lorenzo yelled out from the hatch to the engine room before he disappeared down the stairs.

Everyone else fell silent at Lorenzo's pronouncement.

Breaking the silence, Clark called out. "Bill, help Lorenzo get the emergency pump going. I'm going to turn the ship around. We weren't that far from land, I should be able to get somebody. Ezra set up the life boat in case things get bad in a hurry. Jamie, you're right by the life vests, make sure they're all passed out. Kathy, take a look at Amy and see how bad she is. Flora and Larry while you're waiting for Kathy, look around for Claire, get some searchlights and see if she fell overboard. I'll turn back on the same side she was on and look for her as well."

As Jamie handed out vests, he took stock of the situation. Kathy figured Amy's leg was broken and was setting it as he handed them their vests. Flora and Larry were shaken, but looking for Claire kept their minds off of their own pain. Jamie was sure he looked guilty but he had to keep passing out vests. Ezra had the lifeboat set up well, thankfully it wasn't damaged by the shake-up and the solid wooden construction would come in handy if they had to load it with Amy and the other wounded. It even had an outboard motor that Ezra was fairly sure he could start quickly.

That lifeboat looked like a real probability as soon as Jamie saw the situation below deck. Adventure had been struck on the starboard side, the same side that Claire and Jamie had been standing on. The emergency pump had taken a beating and was only just managing to pump some water out. As for damage, the gash was about the size of Jamie's fist and water was pouring in around the canvas that Lorenzo was shoving to keep the breach managed. Bill was sure that the engine, especially with the noise it was making, wasn't going to last long.

Jamie went to go back up to report this to Clark. On the way, he saw a chunk of ice on the ground, sliding around. He picked it up and saw the wood splinters that had embedded themselves into the ice. Jamie's heart sank. _Jack._

Not giving himself too much time to dwell on this, Jamie went back to Clark. Clark took the vest Jamie handed him and put it on as he thought it out. "I don't know how, but we struck ice just offshore in the middle of summer. Nobody's going to believe this."

He shook his head and looked back at Jamie. "Help Ezra and Kathy to load everyone in the lifeboat. We're abandoning ship. I'm putting out distress signals and so far only the coast guard is answering. Hopefully they get here soon. When the boat is in the water, activate the emergency beacon on board. I'm going to rig the ship to continue in a straight line to shore; as soon as the engines go we'll set out the lifeboat. Go!"

Jamie went off, securing his own vest finally. He helped lift Amy carefully into the lifeboat. Thankfully it was large enough for fifteen and the even had a winch to put it over the port side of the boat. He and Ezra helped Flora, Larry and Kathy in. Ezra hopped in and looked at Jamie. "You're coming." It wasn't a question, but Jamie held him off.

"I have to tell the others." Jamie went to go get Bill and Lorenzo, from the corner of his eye he saw Clark behind him and to the right. He turned to tell Clark to get in the life boat and then the ship lurched again. Jamie slid on his back over the hatch and fell in hard on the top of the stairs. Clark slid past him and off the end of the ship. "Clark!" Jamie cried out, and then he heard Lorenzo cry out in pain down the stairs.

Shaking off the pain, Jamie went below deck. Bill was trying to get a large piece of wood off of Lorenzo's chest. Jamie went to help him. Trapped under the wood, he could hear the older man trying to tell them to leave him and get off the ship. "Not leaving without you, Lorenzo!" Jamie cried out as he exerted himself. The wood shifted and Bill pulled him out. "Get him out, Bill!" Jamie cried. Bill grabbed Lorenzo under the arms and half carried, half dragged him up the stairs. Jamie moved to drop the wood. He got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Bill and Lorenzo disappear onto the deck.

Next to him, the engines gave a deep rumble and before he could react, there was an explosion.

Jack had turned back around after storming off. He realized he had headed in the wrong direction to make it back to the island and was ready to let Jamie get a piece of his mind. A few minutes later, he saw nothing but wreckage. His jaw dropped. "JAMIE!" Jack cried out.

He flew around the wreck for hours, watching as the Coast Guard came and picked up the lifeboat. Three men were unconscious but they had managed to make it to the boat. Jack was dismayed to find it was only Clark, Bill and Lorenzo. To Jack's dismay and to the rescuers wonder, they saw a field of icebergs that the ship had unwittingly run into. Neither of them could explain it.

The rescuers searched around for the two remaining victims and so did Jack.

On the shore, Jack's mom Angela and her daughter Sophie waited all night and all day. They were angry, they cried and finally they prayed for any sign of their lost loved one. When they were finally told the ship was stricken by unseasonal icebergs, their faces were devastated. Three days after the search and rescue began it became a search and recover. It didn't matter in either case; they never rescued or recovered Claire, or Jamie.

As the Coast Guard announced the end of their efforts in the case, Angela Bennett fell to her knees. Her son's boyfriend was there, trying to explain things to her, but she couldn't bear to listen to him. Sophie warned Jack off with a heated glare and turned to comfort her mother. Clutched against Angela's broken heart was the journal her son had written about the best summer ever.

The End

End Note: I'm a bastard and probably a lot worse things that I shouldn't say online. I'll admit that. What do you say when you end a story this way?

Sorry? Wait until the next part of the story? It's okay, this is the story I meant to tell?

While all of that is true, I know this is not going to make me popular. Please know that I mean all of those things and more. I will be taking a bit of time off to put some work into a memorial series of shorts for Jamie as well as the next story in this trilogy.

I cautiously await your feedback. Thank you for your time reading this story and for everything you have said and done that has helped me so far. If this is the end for you, and you are swearing me off of your reading lists, I understand. If I have completely angered you, I only offer my promise to continue to write for this storyline.

It's not over.

Sincerely,

Oftheflamingheart


End file.
